Distrusting Natures
by Countrymama11
Summary: If there was one thing Chloe knew about werewolves, it was to stay clear of them. They were rare, but the ones that were found worked for the Edison Group as trackers. Easy money and in return they were left alone. What happens when Chloe meets a certain werewolf who seems different from the rest. Can she learn to trust him with her secret, and more importantly with her heart?
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you talking to?"

I whirled around, seeing a girl with curly blond hair staring at me. Her arms were wrapped securely around her books, her expression showing she didn't quite yet know what to make of me. The girl's friend leaned and began whispering hurriedly into her ear. "_That's _the girl I was talking about, the crazy one."

I rolled my eyes as they hurriedly walked away, and sure enough, the boy I'd been talking too smiled sheepishly before disappearing. Perhaps I should let you on a little secret. My name is Chloe Saunders, and I see dead people. I'm what they call a necromancer, a person who can talk to the dead. There weren't that many of us around, supernaturals I mean, but there are even fewer necromancers.

I live with my dad, who's always away on a business trip and my Aunt Lauren, who always works late at the clinic as a nurse. Only my mother and Aunt Lauren know what I really am, but my mom passed away when I was really young and Aunt Lauren figured it was best to leave my dad out of it. However, she _insists_ that I go to school, which is really frustrating because it's hard to differentiate between ghosts and the living. They look and talk the same. You know that movie Ghost Busters? Pure fiction, ghosts do not look like floating globs with fangs. I would know because I'm all about movies. Horror is my favorite. Hopefully, one day I can produce them. I've gone to acting camp but it's not really my thing. My passion lies behind the scenes on the big screens.

Gathering my books, I closed my locker and breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally, I could go home. We moved so frequently because of dad's business it wasn't like I made many friends anyway. What was the point when I'd just have to move and start all over again in a few months? Not to mention I couldn't tell anyone about my powers. It was better to just sit quietly in class and not bring attention to myself.

I glanced at a few more students whispering and giggling behind their notebooks as they watched me. Not that it was working. I really tried to not bring attention to myself, but it wasn't really my fault. My powers are stronger than most necromancers. I don't know much about it, but the Edison group is bunch of scientists who experiment on supernaturals. They tweak their powers. Mine were amplified and I remember how much my mother stressed how important it was to stay away from them. Everything else I learned about the group was from other ghosts. I was lucky my dad kept us on the move; it made it harder for them to find me.

I was making my way through the woods, on my way home, when a skinny girl with long blond hair appeared beside me. I glanced around; making sure no one was looking before smiling.

She crossed her arms defiantly and huffed. "Chloe, you know I know better than to talk to you with other people by now." She smiled suddenly and eagerly asked how my day was, and if I had met any boys.

I laughed. Yup, that was Liz for you. Liz and I had met a few years ago. She was the only ghost I really kept in contact with and she moved around with me. She was a subject from the Edison Group but they had terminated her because she wasn't in control of her powers and they had no more use for her. She was the main one who taught me about who and what the group actually was. Ever since we had met three years ago, she looked out for me and we've been close friends since.

"Sorry Liz, but it's a habit." I grimaced. "I did it again today."

She stopped walking and stared at me. "Chloe, you have to be more careful! You can't bring attention to yourself."

I gave her a pointed look. "Are you always going to give me this lecture?"

She frowned and crossed her arms defiantly. "Depends, are you always going to keep making this mistake?"

"Yeah, ok _mom._" I was smiling by now as we fell into our usual banter. I was finally home. Heading up the steps, I turned the knob and frowned when I found it turned easily under my hand. I could have sworn I'd locked it this morning…

Reading me all too easily, Liz went into mission mode. "Alright, stay here and let me scout the area." I waited patiently, my heart racing. My dad was off on business in Japan and wouldn't return until a few months, and my Aunt Lauren was working late tonight. Had I left it unlocked? It thought back and immediately dismissed the idea. No, I knew for certain I had locked it.

Liz appeared and the look on her face confirmed my worst fears. "They were here, we need to go _now._ No one's here at the moment but there's no telling when they're coming back."

Opening the door my eyes widened. The house had definitely been broken into. Drawers were pulled out and random items were scattered all onto the floor. It was as if they were looking for something, but what?

I rushed upstairs and Liz helped me pack. Normally, a ghost wouldn't be able to touch me or any other objects. But seeing as she was a half-demon with the power of telekinesis, she was able to move objects as a ghost. After searching the ransacked house for any supplies, I took what I could find and shifting my pack onto my shoulder, began heading out into the woods.

Liz offered to look out for my Aunt Lauren tonight when she came home to let her know where I was so we could meet up later. I didn't know where to go, but I had to get as far away from here as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped and woke up with a start. Something was grabbing me. I looked around frantically, my heart beating wildly as I waited for my eyes to adjust. It was mid-August, but I could feel a chill in the air that rushed through me. I was all too familiar with that feeling, and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Whatever had touched me was grabbing at me, pulling at the cuff of my jeans frantically. Eyes widening I saw it was a corpse, its flesh mostly rotted off. Jumping up I shook it off but it was still crawling its mangled body towards me.

"S..ss…stop." I cringed at hearing myself stutter. I've always had one but I was better at controlling it now unless I was surprised or scared. Like right now for instance.

Almost immediately the corpse stopped and stared at me, waiting for my next command. The once-person's eyes were long gone but I knew it was staring at me with pure-hatred. Doing my best to remain calm, I focused on releasing its spirit. The corpse shuddered before falling back to the ground, it's spirit finally set free.

I sat back down in the woods and wrapped my arms around my legs. I was horrified at what I'd unintentionally done. Somehow in my sleep, I had raised the dead; summoning a spirit and throwing it back into its decaying body. I hated myself for it.

This is why the Edison Group wanted me so badly. I was powerful, so powerful I could summon in my sleep and command the dead. And they had no choice but to obey. Well didn't that make me feel like crap.

I looked back at the dead corpse and back to the camp I had made for myself in the woods. I should have known better. It had been awhile since I had raised anything in my sleep, but it was a lot easier to do when I was near dead bodies in the woods. Now usually it was just animals, but occasionally human bodies would turn up too. Those scared me the most.

Nope, no way was I going back to sleep. The sun was beginning to rise; might as well get an early head start. Throwing everything back into my pack, I continued following the river to the next town.

As promised Liz was waiting to leave a note for my Aunt Lauren. Hopefully Liz would come back soon so that they could figure out a way to meet up and be on the run together. It was suspicious for a fifteen year old walking along, but with an adult? She'd be less noticeable.

Hearing leaves crunch behind me, I whirled around only to see nothing. I didn't sense any ghosts and Liz wasn't here to tell me if she saw anyone. After waiting a few minutes, I relaxed and began to walk even faster. I needed to get out of these woods before I officially lost it. Even squirrels were freaking me out. I still kept looking behind my shoulder every now and then, because I couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was following me.

Finally I had found signs of civilization. I had been walking most part of the day without stopping, and it finally paid off. Liz still hadn't caught up with me, but I knew she'd find me sooner or later. Walking up into a gas station I immediately withdrew as much money as I could from the ATM.

Since my dad was away more than he was at home, he left an account open for me in case I ever needed anything. I had never really been a big spender but if I ever did buy something expensive (like my amazing video camera) he didn't bat an eye. If anything he was happy when I spent the money. I guess it made him feel like he was a good father because he could provide things for me. If it was up to me I'd rather him be around more than all the money, but it was his way of coping since mom died. I couldn't blame him for that and I knew he loved me.

I was munching on a sandwich I had just bought when Liz appeared beside me.

"Hey Chloe," she said out of breath.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, knowing very well that ghosts couldn't get tired. But hey, Liz was a little… _enthusiastic._ "How was the trip, you look exhausted." I said, playing along.

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Sorry I took too long, but I was waiting for your aunt to get back. I figured she was working late, but when it was almost morning I figured she must have been too tired to drive home. So I went to the clinic and she had never shown up for work." She gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm really sorry Chloe."

I put down my sandwich, no longer hungry. "They have her," I said quietly. My mind began swirling with possibilities of what they could be doing to her.

"We don't know that for sure, Chloe. I mean… maybe she just took a small vacation or… she knew they were coming and got out while she could!"

I appreciated the effort, but if there was one trait that drove me crazy about my aunt, it was that she was like an over-protective mother. She continued to baby me and there was no way she would ever leave without me.

"What should we do?" Liz asked suddenly.

I shook my head, not really knowing an answer. "All I know is that we have to keep moving. Maybe we can find other's to help us, but we can't go in alone or we won't be able to save her without getting caught ourselves."

Over the next few hours Liz and I threw out ideas on where to go next. Liz offered to scout the area ahead, but after last night, I really had no desire to spend another night alone again.

Instead, we focused on where we could sleep for the night. Motels were too expensive and since I was underage, I doubted that I could get a room anyways. I briefly looked back over to the woods but immediately dismissed the idea. No way was I doing that again anytime soon.

We were now walking through a neighborhood. The night was cloudy, dull street lights illuminated the night, and I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed.

"Liz, are you sure you didn't see anyone? It is dark out and maybe-"

"Chloe, will you relax? I _told _you, you're just being paranoid. I already scouted the area. No one's there."

Crossing my eyes, I met her with a pointed look. "I see ghosts, how can I _not_ be paranoid?"

Liz stifled a giggle and was about to reply when suddenly she froze. Following her gaze I saw two girls approaching us.

"Um, maybe they're here to say hello?" Liz squeaked.

At that precise moment, the girl with the short black hair pulled out a pocket knife and I immediately began grasping for mine that was hidden in my back pocket.

"Oh what a pretty little mouse we have here, don't you agree Jenna?"

The second girl had a head full of red curls that were matted and weathered down boots. "Yes, and look that the designer jeans she's wearing; can't find one of those in this small town."

I immediately began backing away, my hand still fumbling for my knife. I didn't want to use it, but I would if I had too. Luckily, I saw Liz dragging what looked like to be a piece of board and I braced myself, ready to run.

"I…I'm just pas..ss..sing through." I internally cursed my stutter. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to calm down. "I don't want any trouble."

The girl with the knife only smirked, and before I could process what was going on, I was being tackled down to the ground. I grasped the knife in my hand and plunged it into her shoulder. The girl screamed.

"I'm gonna kill you for that, you little bitch!" I was about to stab her again when she was knocked to the side by Liz.

By now the other girl, Jenna, was on top of me and knocked the knife out of my hands. I shielded my face, knowing Liz wouldn't be able to help me against too of them. Shutting my eyes tightly, I waited for the blow to come. When none came, I looked up only to see the girl being pulled off of me. I couldn't get a good look at him in the darkness, but I saw his broad shoulders hunched over in a protective stance over me. Was this guy really protecting me?

As if to answer my question he grabbed Jenna's knife and threw it down the alley. He must have looked threatening, because immediately the girl shrank back before helping her friend up.

The girl with dark hair glared at us. "Just count yourself lucky, princess that your boyfriend was here to save you. If not then you'd be dead right now." I watched them slink off, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from grinning in victory. Served those bitches right.

Realizing I had yet to thank my savior, I moved towards him, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear. "Thanks for all of that. I really appreciate-"

"Chloe RUN!" At hearing Liz's frantic scream I whirled around. It was in that moment that my rescuer turned towards me and I saw a flash of piercing emerald green eyes….the eyes of a wolf. Then it all came together. My ransacked house, the feeling of being followed, it all made sense now.

I turned and ran back towards the river. It was the only hope I had to outrun him. Outrun him…what was I thinking. It was impossible to outrun a werewolf. The entire time he had been tracking me. Werewolves were rare to find, but the ones that were found worked for the Edison Group. They worked as trackers and got paid for it. Easy money and in return for their services they were left alone to their own devices.

My lungs are burning but I refuse to stop running. Getting to the river was my only chance at him losing my scent. All I can hear is the drumming of my heart and my ragged breathing. I had to make it. I had to-

Suddenly he was in front of me blocking my path. Where the hell had he come from? I sprinted in another direction but he only blocked me there as well. I was growing tired, and the smirk on his face only fueled me to run faster. He was toying me, that son of a bitch.

Grabbing my knife, I can see him advancing on me. Behind him, I see Liz dragging a led pipe. I briefly wondered where she had found that, but I was thankful it wasn't the wooden board she'd used from before. However, whatever hope I had just felt immediately diminished as the young werewolf whirled around and grabbed the pipe from her and throwing it away in the river.

Grasping the knife more firmly, I prepared to strike him when he suddenly has my arm.

"Don't even try it," he growls. I immediately struggle against his grip. All I could think about was trying to escape and not how his close proximity was affecting me.

Growling, he pulls me against him, and I can feel his fingers pressing against the back of my neck. The last thing I remembered were powerful arms wrapping around me and beautiful emerald green eyes, before being surrounded by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took me awhile to get my bearings when I woke up. One thing I did know was that I was in a room with light pink walls. I _hated_ pink. Suddenly, my memories kicked in and I remembered getting caught. Seeing a door, I immediately tried to make a break for it when a voice stopped me.

"Don't even bother with it. It's locked." The girl looked to be my age; tall with short, spiky black hair. The look she gave me was one of boredom, but I could sense that she wasn't someone I wanted to mess with. "So," she smirked, "welcome to hell."

It took me a moment to formulate a response. "Where are we, exactly?"

She looked at her manicured nails long enough to roll her eyes. "Are you really as naïve as you look, blondie? You got captured by the Edison Group."

I gritted my teeth at the nickname. "It's Chloe."

The girl shrugged. "Whatever, don't really care." I just stared at her. Was this girl for real? Choosing to ignore her, I looked at my surroundings. Unfortunately I wasn't hallucinating before, the walls were still pink.

The room itself was small, barely fitting the two twin beds within. The beds were on opposite walls of each other, along matching with nightstands, lamps and dressers. A book shelf was on the wall beside the door and…that was it. No windows or anything.

The girl stopped examining her nails long enough to fix me with a stare, almost as if sizing me up before sighing. "The name's Tori. I've been stuck in this hell hole for almost a year now." There was a certain gleam in her eyes when she raised her hand, the tips of her fingers sparking. "And I'm a witch."

Somehow, with the attitude I wasn't surprised. I was thinking about replacing the "w" with a different letter but I wasn't gonna go there. The last thing I wanted to do was make enemies. "Chloe, and I'm a necromancer."

Tori quirked a brow, "A fragile thing like you see's dead people? Surprised you haven't died of a heart attack by now. But hey, cool."

A bell chimed in the room and the doors unlocked. I looked at Tori, silently asking her what was going on and she motioned for me to follow her. "Come on, it's play time."

Outside led to what looked like to be a giant basement. There were windows, but I also noted all the security cameras. I watched as other kids came out of their rooms and settled on couches or reading magazines. There was a giant flat screen and a small kitchen where an older woman was serving food.

Tori left me to look at a beauty catalogue when the main door opened and a man in a white lab coat walked down the stairs. He was holding a clip board and I immediately didn't like him.

"Chloe my dear, it's nice to finally have you with us." I bit my cheek to keep from replying with a nasty remark. I wanted to find my aunt and get out of here, but I had to know more about this place first. "Please," he motioned to a door, "come follow me to where we can talk more privately."

We made our way into the room and I noted it was soundproof. It was bland, just white walls with a table and chairs. "You must forgive my manners, I am Dr. Davidoff." He gives me a smile before pulling out a chair for me. "You must have many questions, and I promise my dear I will answer all of them. But let me explain a few things first."

I fixed him with an incredulous look. Did he really think that I'd actually listen to anything he had to say?

"We have brought you to Lyle House. It's a community where supernaturals, such as yourselves, will be protected until we can teach you to better understand your powers. Once you have full control, you will be able to leave on your own free will."

This time I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "You have got to be joking, right?" I ignored his startled look. "I can talk to the dead, you know that, so do you really thing the subjects that you've killed _haven't _told me exactly what you are?"

He sighed and shook his head. "My dead Chloe," (I really wish he'd stop calling me that, "not every person here understands our mission and have retaliated. There have been a few, unfortunately, examples where their powers were too uncontrollable and they would hurt themselves or others. It was necessary, but absolutely a last resort."

I pictured Liz, sweat Liz who would do anything for anybody. She wasn't crazy or dangerous, and I knew in that moment everything he was telling me was a lie.

"This is the place where you belong, which you will understand in due time."

I narrowed me eyes. "I'm not falling for any of it. You killed my mother and friend Liz. You have been searching for me my entire life to use my powers for your own purposes, ransacked my house and captured my aunt."

Doctor Davidoff laughed, waving off her concerns. "You are a spirited little thing, aren't you? Your mother died in a very tragic hit and run accident, and as for your aunt, she was the one who helped us find you."

"That's not true," I yelled.

He made a waving motion towards one of the monitors. "If you don't believe me, why don't you ask her yourself?"

As soon as the words were said the door opened and there stood my Aunt Lauren, wearing a clipboard and lab coat. I stared at her, not believing what I was seeing. There was no way my aunt would betray me. She was too protective, she had to know what this place was…didn't she? Her eyes refused to meet mine and all I could feel was complete and utter betrayal.

"Chloe," she said softly, "it's for the best for you. It's to keep you safe." She looked at me then, and I turned away, ignoring the pleading look in her eyes for me to understand.

"How could you betray me?" I screamed. I stood up and my chair fell to the ground. "They killed your own sister, how _could_ you?" After that it was all a blur. My aunt was crying as Dr. Davidoff called for nurses to come in. I was pinned down and I struggled against their grasp, only to feel the prick of a needle. I slumped forward, no longer able to move; however, I did feel the tear that slid down my cheek and the poke of another needle, as I watched my aunt withdraw blood from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say thank you everyone for all the reviews. They really did inspire me to keep writing. When reading stories on the site, it drives me crazy when I'm waiting weeks for the next updates, so I'll try not to do that here, though I do understand people have their own separate lives (myself included - a five month hold is a handful!) Can't promise they will come out every day but hopefully not too much longer. I especially want to give a special shout out to ShovelgirlERB000 for officially being my first reviewer!**

**Thanks again everyone, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Snap out of it already, it's not like you're the only one who had family working here you know."

Honestly, I was surprised Tori had even bothered to look up from her beauty magazine to even notice my distraught state. I wished Liz were here more than anything. I had tried contacting her several times, but so far no response.

"My mom works here," she continued. "A mega bitch if you ask me. She tells me all the time that I'm not good enough."

I knew this was Tori's way of trying to make me feel better so I gave her an appreciative smile. She was right; I had to stop bathing in self-pity, because I wasn't alone in this mess. All that mattered right now was getting _out._  
I listened as Tori talked about some of the other kid's in this place. What surprised me most was that none of them wanted to leave. Tori had explained what this place actually was, but they were so far up Dr. Davidoff's ass (Tori's description here, not mine) they refused to believe her.  
My thoughts began to wander about my mysterious green-eyed werewolf rescuer and realized that Tori had never mentioned him in her descriptions. Voicing this allowed, Tori turned to look at me with a raised brow.

"What, you mean Derek?" At my nod she frowned. "He's an overconfident jerk who brings supernaturals here for his own amusement. He's the one who track's and finds us."

I frowned. "But aren't there other werewolves?"

Tori dismissed that theory with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, but for some reason Derek's easier to control. Like I said, he enjoys it because he's never once disobeyed an order; their own personal little puppy.

I had a hard time believing Tori's story about Derek. True, he brought me here but he also saved me. If he was as cold-hearted as she made him seem, then why had he even bothered to protect her?

Apparently the people working here figured they'd keep the kids happier here if they were allowed to go outside. It surprised me to find three acres of fields; the only thing stopping us from freedom was a tall six foot metal fence with barb wire over the tops. And they say this isn't a prison… I thought ruefully.

Seeing where my train of thought was going Tori began snapping her fingers to grab my attention. "I know what you're thinking and don't bother. I've already tried it."

I stared at her incredulously. "But there's no one around, and at night you could sneak by the-"

"Don't you listen to _anything_ I say around here? Derek would catch you before you even made it to the fence." She pulled out her magazine. Honestly, how many times was she going to read that thing?

"Uh, aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked curiously, motioning towards her empty food tray.

"I've already had a talk with the lunch lady about my diet; she's making me something separate. Not gonna ruin my figure eating this trash."

I knew I was dismissed as soon as her manicured nails flipped the first page. Heaving out a sigh, I looked longingly at the metal fence. To the outside it looked like a normal facility; the main building in the center and a few smaller buildings that looked to be classrooms. In the center of everything was a courtyard, which was where I was stuck now.

Something dark caught the corner of my eye and I immediately recognized Derek. He was kind of hard to miss, in a way; dressed in jeans and a black fitted T-Shirt. He was leaning back against the building, his arms folded across his chest, his expression set into a deep scowl. But that wasn't what I had meant by how it was hard to notice him.

Now that he wasn't in the dark, I could see that he was attractive, _really_ attractive in a rugged sort of way. Black wavy hair fell into his eyes and you could clearly see his muscles flex as he repositioned his arms. I felt a blush staining my cheeks and I internally cursed my own stupidity. You do not check out the guy who kidnapped you!

As if reading my thoughts, his frame suddenly shifted and soon his deep green eyes met mine. I was once again lost in the depth of them and I blushed even harder before turning away, embarrassed that I had been caught staring.

He was definitely handsome alright, but more importantly he looked sad. To me, it didn't look like he enjoyed it here more than anyone else did. And if he was all bad, why had he bothered to save her? She had swung at him multiple times but he hadn't touched a hair on her head, well except for knocking her out, but that wasn't the point. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. Thinking back on it, he had been very careful with her too.

I turned back to look at him but he was gone, and I tried to hide my disappointment.

Over the next few days I began to watch Derek. Not because he was attractive, though god only knew that was a plus, but I wanted to learn his routine. If the only thing stopping me from escaping was that werewolf, then I would find a way to get past him.

Right now though, I was sitting under a tree eating my lunch alone. It was just easier to think that away. I still had no luck in contacting Liz and Tori had abandoned me to talk with some of the more popular kids, wouldn't want to ruin her image and make everyone think she was turning nice.

Hearing movement to my right, I was surprised to see Derek not even three feet away from me, watching me. Where the hell had he even come from? I swear this werewolf appearing out of nowhere thing was getting old. However, I was mortified at realizing that I was still just staring at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he snapped.

Immediately I broke my gaze, but not before I could feel my anger brewing.

The nerve of this guy! He was the one who came to me! Fixing him with what I hoped would be an intimidating look, I crossed my arms. "Do you need something?" I internally winced. Way to piss him of Chloe, good going.

When he didn't reply, I let my anger get the best of me. Pulling myself to my feet, I attempted to walk away before I did anything stupid (like take a swing at a werewolf) when he grabbed my arm to pull me back. I hissed in pain, and he released my arm as if he had been burned. He began muttering a few curses under his breath before taking a few steps back.

"Why are you following me," he demanded.

I just stared at him. Was he serious? He just walks up, then insults me, _grabs_ me, then demands answers? This guy really needed to take a 101 on social skills. When the look in his eyes told me he was dead serious, and his patience was wearing thin, I struggled for an answer. What could I tell him? Something in my gut told me that he was smart; and that if I lied he'd immediately pick up on it and become suspicious.

"I..I… ww..wanted to know-" I stopped and tried to form the words and say them more slowly.

"Just slow down and think about what you want to say."

I looked up at him, surprised. Not many people were that understanding about my stuttering. Or smart enough to figure it out that quickly. "I wanted to know why you saved me."

His brows furrowed as he watched me intently. "I had a job to bring you here," and with that he turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Waiting for him to stop and turn around I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks… for saving me."

He grunted before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell was _that_?" Tor exclaimed loudly. I was immediately grateful that we were locked away in our rooms for the night.

"We were just talking."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Funny how in the years that I've been here, you're the only one I've ever seen him talk to." She paused, and the look in her eyes told me that I should make a run for it. "You like him."

I just stared at her, mouth agape. How could she say it like that, so... nonchalantly? Like she didn't just accuse me of crushing on the very guy that _brought_ me here to die?

"I don't," I said honestly. I'll admit there was definitely attraction there; and maybe if the scenario was different I'd delve a little more into how I felt about him, but it _wasn't_ different. Derek had brought me to a place where they wanted to use me or kill me. We were supernaturals, always on the run. I didn't have time to find a boyfriend until I was safe.

Noticing that she was about to harass me further I immediately changed the subject. "So…has anyone ever escaped from here?"

She huffed before flopping back down on her bed. "Humph. No one alive anyway."

It felt like a punch to the gut. "Derek's killed people to stop them from escaping?" Ok, maybe my perspective about him really was wrong. Crap.

She shook her head. "I'm sure he's killed people, he's a werewolf, but he's not the one who does it. Dr. Davidoff gives the orders." She flicked her wrist and a magazine slid under the door and into her awaiting hands. I gave her a questionable look but she ignored it and began flipping through the pages.

It was around midnight that I heard someone softly calling my name. Opening my eyes, I was startled to see Liz. Immediately pulling away the covers I wished I could have hugged her.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," I whispered hurriedly.

She grinned, and did a little bounce in the air before her expression turned serious. "We need to get you out of here, follow me."

I looked back to Tori's sleeping form and shook my head. "I can't, not without her."

Liz scratched her head. "Well, you see the thing is… this is only a hunch type of breakout…"

My deadpan expression must have said it all because she just giggled before unlocking the door. _Great_, my ghost friend was trying to get me to join her on the other side a little too early. I still wouldn't leave Tor, though. Shaking her awake, I had to ignore the small shock she sent me.

"Dammit Chloe, I almost fried you! What the hell are you thinking, waking me up at this hour? If you've had some dumb nightmare go cry about it alone and let me get my beauty rest!" With her hair standing at all ends and her eye seething she really did look like a witch.

Why did I want to save her again? At tempted as I was to leave her butt here to rot, I figured it would eventually eat at my conscious. "Look, remember when I told you I was a necromancer? I have a friend and she thinks she can get us out of here, but it's only a hunch."

Tori narrowed my eyes. "You expect me to trust a ghost. If we get caught we're _dead_ Chloe," she sneered.

Suddenly Liz floated in front of me and stared at the girl. "Is that Tori?"

I gave her a puzzled look. "So you two know each other?" Ignoring Tori's demands on who it was and to stop ignoring her, I continued to listen to Liz.

"I was a subject at Lyle house, that's why I know so much about this place. When Tori came we became really close friends, but I was murdered by Dr. Davidoff the first year we met here."  
Relaying the message back to Tori, I could instantly see her expression lighten. She grabbed a pen and paper and Liz began writing down replies to Tori's enthusiastic questions before I waved to get both of their attentions.

Giving another sheepish smile, Liz disappeared through the door and a few seconds later it unlocked. We crept quietly through the basement, pausing every now and then for Liz's instructions on when they would be out of the camera's line of sight. We had made it to the basement door when Liz motioned us to stop.

"I will unlock the door for you, but it's going to be tricky to make sure we're not seen by any nurses. We don't have to worry about any cameras at this point though."

I explained to Tori what we were doing and she nodded in understanding. I was growing more worried by the second, but ten minutes later I heard a "click" and the door swung open. This is where we had to make sure not to be seen. The door opened up to a giant white hallway. The walls that made up the opposite side of the hallway were made entirely of glass.

Fighting the familiar betrayal at seeing my Aunt Lauren working one of the blood machines, I crouched down to follow Liz to the doorway that led to the courtyard. My Aunt paused for a moment and looked up. My breath caught in my throat. Had she seen me? Soon, however, she shook her head and turned back to the machine.

Once outside, I breathed a heavy sigh of relief, but I knew the hard part would be getting past Derek.

"Ok, so what know?" Tori asked impatiently.

Liz explained that she had been following Derek, (I chose to ignore her pointed look in my direction), and this is when he normally slept. But they had to move fast before he could track their scent when he woke up. Personally, I couldn't believe the courtyard didn't have any guards and cameras. I knew Derek was a werewolf, but like Liz just said, he had to sleep eventually.

We were almost to the fence when Tori tripped and muttered a string of curses. My eyes went wide and we all froze, waiting for Derek to come barreling through. When a few minutes passed we all breathed a sigh of relief. Glaring at Tori, she huffed before continuing to the buildings up ahead that led to the fence. Liz instructed us to go one at a time to avoid being seen more easily.

Having been lost in my thoughts, I missed Liz's frantic waving and walked straight into a solid wall. Looking up, I saw Derek glowering down at me, the mere ferocity in his eyes made me take a few tentative steps back. Casting a quick look behind him, I was thankful that Liz had gotten Tori to hide behind the utility building, and more importantly that she was downwind so he wouldn't catch her scent. He must have noticed because he turned around and at seeing nothing continued to glare at me.

"Get back inside," he growled.

Returning his glare I poked him in the chest. A flicker of surprise crossed his features as I bore down on him. "Don't you even _think_ for a second about knocking me out again. It's not gonna work, _bucko_." What the hell was I thinking? I just poked a freaking _werewolf_ in the chest and was chewing him out. Not to mention my measly five foot did nothing to intimidate him. The guy was a foot taller than me for pete sakes!

The anger returned to his eyes and instantly I found myself flung over his shoulder. I screamed at him to put me down, which he blatantly ignored. Kicking and flailing, he suddenly loosened the slack and I came barreling downwards. I embraced myself for the hard impact, but just at the last second he had grabbed me by my ankles. Opening my eyes, I yelped in surprise at seeing that I was close to the ground, the grass was tickling my nose. What if I had broken my neck?!

"Shut up, or I'm dropping you," he growled out.

Crossing my arms defiantly, I put on my best glare as he readjusted me until he was holding me bridal style. Having no desire to be dropped six feet onto the ground I complied and stayed still. It was a long and silent walk back, and I wasn't sure what to do. Was he going to turn me in? Where was he taking me? It didn't fail to notice, however, that he seemed to be avoiding the cameras back in the basement.

Not to mention the annoying fact that he carried me like I weighed no more than a sack of flour. I also couldn't ignore how nice if felt to be in his strong embrace, and being pressed against his chest I could definitely feel the muscles through his shirt. Blushing like crazy, I figured my situation couldn't get any worse until I could hear the small giggles that Liz and Tori sent my way, as they followed behind quietly.

Throwing me back in my room Derek crossed his arms and stared down at me. "If I find you out again I'm alerting the authorities." He looked behind him to find Tori.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What? I had to pee."  
The look he told her said he definitely wasn't buying it and his dark returned to mine. "That goes for the _both_ of you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for being so patient. I get most of my writing done on the week days seeing as the weekends are when my husband is home and that's our time to spend together as a family. Thank you again everyone for the reviews! Enjoy **

* * *

I could feel myself beginning to panic. I was sitting in a classroom listening to our instructor go on and on about some math equation, when I saw Derek talking to Dr. Davidoff through the classroom window. Was he telling him about their little escape rendezvous last week? Ever since Derek had thrown me into my room (non-too gently either, I might add), I had been on near perfect behavior. If we ever planned to get out of here then we needed to get his guard back down.

My heart plummeted when I saw both their looks glance in my direction. Groaning, I banged my forehead against the desk. _Great_, he had given us up. If he was going to do that, then why had he even bothered to hide me from the security cameras? _Why_ had he even done that? It's not like I could've asked him either, seeing as I haven't seen a glimpse of him even since; until now anyway.

Class finished early when one of the girls nearly caught a guy on fire because he asked for her number. Rae, I think her name was. Nurses had rushed in and had sedated her and wheeled her away in a chair. Dr. David off came in and explained that since she did not seem to be progressing here as they'd hoped, they were moving her to another facility to receive better help. Tori and I both gave each other knowing glances. We would never see her again.  
"Now boys and girls why don't you all go and eat lunch while we clean up this mess," Dr. David offered, a fake smile plastered to his face. "Classes have been cancelled for the rest of the day." The class cheered. I, however, was angry. It wasn't _fair_ that we were born with superpowers. It was this place's fault for even trying to genetically alter us in the first place! And the even worse part was that the people here refused to believe it. Even the workers were blindsided.

Sitting in my usual spot against a tree, I tried to think of a plan. We had to find a way to get out of here, even _if_ Derek suspected something. I refused to die here or let them control me. A shiver ran through me as I thought of the things they'd want me to do.

Liz sat beside me, a frown marring her features. "I followed that girl like you said. They gave her an injection and…" She didn't have to finish. They killed her. Just like we knew they would. Liz though refused to meet my eyes, seeming lost in her own thoughts, and I waved to get her attention.

"Hey, there was nothing you could do. Thank you for following her."

She nodded and suddenly perked up. "Sooo have you seen your werewolf lately?"

I choked on my drink. "What on earth are you talking about?" I sputtered.

"Well," she continued, not missing a beat, "he _was_ carrying you pretty intimately. Speaking of your werewolf…"

Before I could antagonize her further she winked at me and disappeared.

Seeing Derek out of the corner of my eye I blushed. Had he seen me talking to Liz? Biting into my sandwich I tried to ignore how intensely he was looking at me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Meeting his eyes, I didn't miss his lips quirk in amusement.

"Just making sure you're not trying any more escape tactics." He leaned back against the tree, his arms folded over one-another. He looked…hot.

"Why, and end up like that girl in the classroom earlier?" I internally winced. Ok, definitely hadn't meant for it to come out that way. But still, I had to let him know I wasn't falling for this place's _nice_ routine.

I instantly regretted it, though, when I saw his eyes narrow and his large frame push off the tree. I surprised both of us when I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"W…wait! Uh, do you want to eat lunch with me?" Derek watched me intently, his deep green eyes boring into mine, as if trying to figure out what I was getting at. I held up a second sandwich to entice him.  
For a minute I thought he was going to turn around and walk away again, but was pleasantly surprised when I saw him sit down beside me. He gave me a suspicious look.

"How did you know I was going to come see you?"

I shrugged. "I didn't, but thought I'd keep one with me just in case." Honestly, I had begun to start feeling a little silly always bringing out two sandwiches, but it looks like I finally got the chance to get my little "get to know Derek better" operation going.

His eyebrows furrowed and I handed him the sandwich. I watched as he sniffed it before taking a hesitant bite.

I couldn't help laughing at his antics. "What, you think I poisoned it or something?"  
"Wouldn't be the first time," he mumbled. I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not, but figured it was better not to ask. He devoured it and I laughed as he looked at me, silently asking if I had anymore. Sighing I handed him my own, not having really been that hungry in the first place.

"Do they not feed you here?" I teased.

He shrugged. "Not as much as I'd like. Werewolves have a hardy apatite."

"I can see that," I said grinning. "I figured you'd like the turkey too, because... well you know."

The expression on his face was priceless. "You got me turkey because…I'm a werewolf?" I blushed, instantly embarrassed and was caught off guard when he laughed. I had a feeling that he didn't do it very often and it instantly brought a smile to my face.

"So, who were you talking to?"

Sighing, I began drawing designs in the dirt. "You heard that huh?" Seeing him point to his ears I continued. "Her name is Liz; she's a ghost friend of mine."

Liz appeared and drew 'hi' in the dirt beside my doodling masterpiece. I quickly casted her a suspicious look, letting her know I knew she was up to something, before turning my attention back to Derek. I watched him curiously. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but many things about Derek fascinated me. He only seemed taken aback from Liz for a moment before taking it in stride and said a quick 'hey' back.

We sat in a comfortable silence after that, each just enjoying the other's company. Getting him to let his guard down would be the easiest way to escape from here; but I had to become good friends with him first. I knew it was using him, but I wasn't going to die here, and neither would Tori. We were the only ones who believed this place was bad, and until we could get help and convince the other kid's here otherwise, there was nothing we could do for them.

"So you know a little about my superpower, what about yours?"

"What about it," he said curtly. I instantly got the impression he didn't like talking about it. My curiosity getting the better of me, I pressed a little further.

"I mean being a werewolf. What is it like?"

It was as if a switch had gone off. Derek abruptly stood up with a guarded expression. I frowned, instantly hating it. I wanted him to let his guard down, and not just for getting out of here. His eyes were so full of life, flickering with every expression he felt; except for when he did this. Then, he was almost impossible to read.

Watching him walking away, I couldn't help but call, "Will you be here tomorrow? I'll bring food," she added.

When no response came my hopes plummeted, because I knew he had heard me. Liz sat down beside me and smiled at me reassuringly. "Don't worry, Chloe, he'll come."

"How can you be so sure?"

She winked, "Because he was smiling."

"Chloe, can I talk to you for a moment?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, wanting to tell my aunt to go to hell but thought against it. I had just finished having my routine blood check when she decided that she wanted to talk with me. It was hard for me to admit it was a lot easier when she wasn't the one doing it. I could pretend she didn't actually betray me, that she was good.

My aunt smiled at the nurse beside her. "I got it from here, why don't you take your lunch early?"

"You sure, Lauren?" My aunt nodded and the other woman gave a short wave goodbye before leaving the room.

I really didn't want to be alone with my aunt, but hey, it wasn't like I really had a choice in the matter.

She turned towards me, and I noticed her hands were shaking. "Chloe, I'm so sorry."

Well, of all the things I was expecting her to say, _that _definitely wasn't it.

"What?" I said stupidly.

Tears were streaming down her face. "When we moved here the Edison Group approached me at work. They offered me a part time job at their facility. I kept refusing, but when they told me that they wanted to merely help you use your powers… I thought I was helping." She was practically shaking now. "You are so powerful, like nothing I've ever seen. I thought they could help you control your powers, so you could live a normal _life_! But then…" she grabbed my hand and I took it, hesitantly. "Then, they asked me to give the girl in your class room an injection.

I recalled the strange way Liz acted when she told me they had killed Rae, how she refused to look at me, and it was as if a switch had gone off. She had known that my aunt was the one who was chosen to give the injection.

"At first I thought it was some type of vaccine, but looking at it, it was poison. They wanted me to inject her with poison. Another nurse took over for me when I feigned I wasn't feeling well. Chloe, I'm so sorry, how can you ever forgive me. It's my fault that you're here!"

I could feel my throat tighten as my own tears threatened to fall. It would be so easy to believe her, but I don't think I would ever fully be able to trust her again. She must have seen it in my eyes because she pressed a folded piece of paper in my hand. "I want you to read this in your room. Keep it out of sight from the cameras. It explains everything. And again Chloe, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

A knock sounded in the exam room and my aunt managed to pull herself together. Quickly washing her face she smiled at the new nurse as if she hadn't just been crying two minutes ago. "Alright, Lauren I'm here to cover you for lunch. No overworking again." The nurse smiled at me and told me I was free to go. Before heading out the door I gave my aunt a small smile which she readily returned.

I was sitting beside Tori on my bed, Liz beside us all looking down at the piece of paper.

"What if it's a trap?" Tori stated.

I shook my head. "She wouldn't go to all this trouble. She's always been a fanatic about my safety."

Tori snorted. "Well if you've forgotten, she's also the one who landed you in this place."

I immediately grew annoyed. "I _know_ that, but I also know my aunt and I believe her. You're more than welcome to stay here where it's a sure bet." I looked back to the piece of paper.

_"Chloe, _

_ I can't tell you how sorry I am to have brought you here. I will never be able to forgive myself, but I promise I will do what I can to make this right. Your mother had a good friend who worked with rallying supernaturals. Her name is Suzannah Carretto and I recently tracked her down. She has a safe house, one that is permanent that the Edison Group can't find due to a spell that hides their location. Below is the address. I want you to go there, honey. Go there and be safe. I don't know how yet, but I will find a way to get you out of here. I will meet you there later when it is safe with your dad so I don't cause suspicion. It's about time he knows what's going on. I can't promise when that will be, because I promise not to put you in danger again. Remember this address Chloe then burn this. I love you,_

_ 1850 Tree Lane Grove_

_Cheyenne, Wyoming. _

- _Aunt Lauren. _

Having committed the address to memory, I handed the note to Tori who burned the note between her fingertips.

"_You should tell Derek_." Liz held up the dry erase board she had just written on.

My expression must have mirrored Tori's, priceless.

Liz crossed her arms. "_Don't look at me like that! You are already on good terms with him. Get him to trust you and take him along with us. We can't exactly get past him._"

I shook my head, instantly dismissing the idea. "You should have seen him today; he would never go for it."

"_I __did__ see him today, and he was different around you," she threw back. "Besides, he doesn't want to be here anymore than we do._"

Tori snorted. "Oh please, like hell he doesn't."

Liz grabbed another eraser after chucking the one prior at Tori's head. "_He isn't like the other werewolves here. They all hang around and bully others, but he doesn't bunk with them. He's always by himself, a loner. So I did some spying._" She was pacing now, her hand on her chin as if she were a professional detective. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. She continued writing enthusiastically.

"_They have something on him, I heard the other werewolves talking about it. They don't know what it is either, but they said even they knew it was pretty obvious that Derek didn't like being here and that he didn't belong_."

It was then that I made my decision. I would tell him when we were closer to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, another chapter up! This actually took me awhile to get it the way I wanted. I wrote it three different times and each way ended differently. Eventually, I opted for this one. Hope yall like, and thanks as always for the Reviews! And unfortunately these characters do not belong to me but to Kelly Armstrong who is an ingenious writer. I only own this plot :D **

* * *

Liz had been right. Derek came and ate lunch with me the next day. It was nice, and as the days turned into weeks, I could see his guard slipping away. Soon I didn't have to ask him anymore and he came on his own. I will never forget the horrified look on his face when I forgot to bring a third (yes, I mean third) sandwich for him.  
"Aren't you sick of these things yet?" I motioned towards the turkey sandwich in my hand. Seeing that he wasn't paying attention I shoved at his shoulder, making him grunt in surprise. His only reply was a withering glare.

"What's up? You've been out of it today." I pressed.

Derek was leaning back against a tree, his eyes closed as if lost deep in thought. "I won't be here tomorrow to meet you. I have a …job," he finished quietly.

I put my hand on his arm to soothe him. His skin flinched under my touch but he didn't remove his arm. I thought back about what Liz had said. He didn't like going out on jobs, that much was obvious. But what could this place have over him to keep him here? Why not just run away and stay in hiding? Did he not have a safe place to go? For a moment, I really wanted to tell him. I wanted him to come with me, away from this place.

But I watched him distance himself from me. He removed my hand off his arm and his jaw clenched. Something was bothering him, and he didn't trust me enough to tell me what. I couldn't tell him, not until I was absolutely sure I could trust him. If I told him, and he gave us up to Dr. Davidoff…it wouldn't just be our lives we put at risk, it'd be the other supernaturals in hiding as well.

"I know you can't tell me a lot of things," I said quietly. "But if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you ok?" I nudged him again, playfully. "I mean, we are friends right?"

He looked at me then, and my heart skipped a beat. Derek gave me one of those rare smiles, the kind that met his eyes. "Right," he said.

* * *

"Watching you two really makes me want to puke. I mean, if you're so interested in him, why not just kiss the guy already?" Tori exclaimed.

I groaned. Today I was eating lunch with 'her highness,' seeing as Derek was out. I instantly regretted not sitting alone. _Here we go again…_ "Do you even hear yourself? It's not like that. We're just friends."

She rolled her eyes. "You keep telling yourself that. I don't really know about wolf boy so much, but as for you, you're definitely crushing."

I really didn't want to talk about this anymore. It wasn't as if I hadn't thought of the possibility that I had feelings for Derek. In some ways, I knew I probably did. But it wasn't an option for me right now; probably wouldn't be at any point. I changed the subject. "So, did Liz get back to you yet?"

Liz had been listening around trying to get more information on what they had on Derek. It was really our only option for getting out of here.

Tori shrugged. "She hasn't heard anything but she thinks that she can get into their database room."

_Their what?_

Tori threw me an annoyed glance. "Stop looking stupid, Chloe. Date base, you know, as in _computers_?"

"I know _what_ it is." I snapped. "I just don't see how it could help us. Even if we reached their computers, there's no way that we would be able to hack it."

She grinned mischievously. "That's where I come in." I didn't like the look in her eyes and I immediately had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Liz still had seen no sign of Derek. Currently, Tori and I were pressed against a wall, waiting for Liz's signal that the way was clear and we wouldn't be seen.

"Do you think they forgot to send someone else out?" I asked quietly.

"He's not back yet. There's another werewolf keeping guard but last time I saw him he was keeping watch in the forest." Liz spoke in a hushed tone, and I had to hide my smile. Whenever she got into a role, she went above and beyond. I didn't have the heart to tell her that no one else could hear her but me. She was having fun and that's all that mattered.

Waiting for her signal, she motioned for us to come forward. We were led through a door that led to more stairs. Tori groaned and I sent her a look telling her to be quiet. Once we finally made it to the top, we found the door was…. locked.

Liz winked and passed through the door. A few seconds later we heard a 'click' and the door was pushed open.

My eyes widened. _Holy crap._ The room was _giant, _andone half of the wall was covered with a giant computer. The keyboard extended to show buttons and other levers that I didn't even _want_ to know what the purpose was for. The rest of the room showed smaller computers and filing cabinets.

Tori, practically beaming, headed over to the mainframe and took a seat in the chair as if she owned the place. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"Chloe, are you alright?" Liz was beside me in an instant and I gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, why don't you keep watch?"

She gave me a salute and disappeared. I wanted to ask Tori about what she was doing, but I figured I could do that later when time wasn't of the essence. I couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't a _ghost_ type of feeling, just the regular _something is going to go wrong _type. I was nervous and I knew I was being ridiculous. Chucking it up to nerves I waited patiently for Tori to finish.

Luckily, it didn't take long. Not to mention I was still having a hard time believing that Tori was a computer genius, but hey, I didn't exactly look like the type who dealt with ghosts either. Who was I to judge?

"Bingo," Tori tapped her manicured nail to the screen. "It says here that dog breath here has a brother named Simon."

"His name isn't dog breath it's-" The look she gave me told me now definitely wasn't the time and I shut my mouth, still aggravated but knowing she was right.

She raised an eyebrow before turning back to the screen. "As I was _saying_, he has a younger brother. The Edison Group promised to leave his brother alone, who's also a supernatural, if Derek work's for them." Her eyes widened and I glanced at the screen. What I saw shocked me.

Derek was one of us. Not just a werewolf, but a genetically altered one; apparently the only one in existence. There were other subjects, but he was the only one that survived, making him invaluable to their project.

I wanted to find out more, but Liz suddenly appeared, waving frantically. "You guys need to  
get out of here, _now._"

Exiting out of the system, we followed Liz who was leading us down the stairway. We threw the door open and our eyes widened as we saw a man bearing down on us. He growled and his yellow eyes narrowed as they passed over onto me. I pictured Derek's deep green eyes, so very different from the one's before me, yet also similar. I felt my stomach plummet. He was a werewolf.

* * *

To be honest, I can't exactly remember what happened next. I only remember bits and pieces. I felt groggy and sharp pains kept shooting up my back. It took me a moment to realize I was being dragged.

My eyes shooting open, I looked up to see the night sky looming overhead. Why was I being dragged into the forest, and where was Tori and Liz? Kicking and thrashing I fought against my attacker.

A deep chuckled sounded. "Well, if the little blondie isn't awake."

I backed away from him. "W…what do y..you want!"

He tisked. "I'm afraid you're not so tough with that lil speech impediment of yours darling." He took a step towards me and I backed away.

"Where is Tori, what did you do with her!" Fear covered every inch of me. There was no way I could run from him. Even when Derek had chased me, it was never like this. He didn't have that predatory look in his eyes. I tried summoning for Liz, but I couldn't feel any connection to reach her.

He grabbed my arm and lifted me up to that I was mere inches from his face. He reeked of alcohol and who knows what else. "After that little bitch did one of her spells on me you guys took off. Next thing I know I'm running in a patch of fog and I begin to reach out. Well what do you know, I got you as my little surprise and here we are."

I could feel myself begin to panic. Tori didn't know where I was, for all she knew I got lost.

"What do you want from me," I stammered.

That evil look returned to his eyes and I shivered. "I'm going to hear you scream. I'm going to cause you pain, and then I'm going to kill you." He threw me down to the ground and my vision blurred. His hands were around my neck and I fought against him. I knew I was screaming out but soon my airway was closed tight with his vice-like grip.

"You be quiet," he growled. I tried kicking, clawing…nothing worked. I had never felt so helpless. I felt his hand move under my shirt and my eyes widened. _No! _I fought harder against his touch, tears streaming down my face. Again, I desperately tried to summon Liz, but my hopes diminished at feeling nothing. I was alone.

I heard a threatening growl and my attacker was instantly thrown off me. I rolled onto my knees, gasping for breath as oxygen returned to my lungs. I looked up and saw two dark figures fighting. My vision began to clear and I saw Derek throwing the man against a tree, the force of his attack breaking the trunk in two.

Terrified, I watched as Derek fought the other werewolf. I had never seen such a ferocious look in his eyes. They threw punches and were moving so fast, it was obvious that they weren't human. Blurred images of their forms darted around the clearing when suddenly Derek was thrown to the ground.

"Not so tough now are you boy?" He sneered. "I knew you didn't have it in you. Fighting to save a human; it's what makes you weak. And now I'm going to kill you, and then have my way with your pretty little girl over there."

Seeing a sharp branch beside me, I leaped onto the werewolf's back and shoved it into his shoulder as hard as I could. He howled in pain before lunging at me. Derek, however, was given an opening and he grabbed the werewolf by the neck and threw him across the clearing.

The older werewolf was thrown onto his back, the force of the fall causing the stick to sail straight threw him until he laid there motionless. Derek's breath was ragged as he stumbled his way over and felt for a pulse. I knew by the way he didn't meet my eyes that he was dead.

"Did he…" He ran his hand over his face, trying to form the words. "How far had he gotten until…"

Realizing what he meant I shook my head. "No, he didn't touch me. But he would have if you hadn't come and rescued me."

He was silent, his hands tightened into fists. I had never seen him so angry. He snapped out of it and began checking me for injuries. "Where does it hurt?"

"Derek, really I'm ok." I stammered. He was so close to me it was hard to keep from blushing.

"I can smell the blood, where are you hurt." He was running his fingers over my head, searching for any signs of trauma when his fingers grazed a particularly sensitive area.

Seeing me flinch, he examined the area awhile before stepping back. "I'm taking you to your aunt to get cleaned up, but otherwise you look fine."

The instant he knew I was ok it was as if a switch had gone off. He narrowed his eyes and I took a step back. He was livid.

"How could you be so reckless?" He hollered out. "And what were you doing outside in the first place! Thought you'd try to make a run for it since you knew I wasn't here?" His eyes hardened. "Well guess what, there are more dangerous things out there than me, Chloe."

"Derek I-"

"Not to mention that you threw yourself at a _werewolf. _Do you have any idea how easy it is to kill a human? What were you thinking?" He was yelling now and frankly I'd had enough.

"I wasn't trying to escape," I snapped. I was getting a snack (ok, small white lie here but he didn't need to know that) when suddenly I was knocked out from behind. Next thing I know, my ass is being drug out into the woods! So next time before you want to yell at somebody, get your facts straight!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "And what was I supposed to do, just stand there and let hurt you?"

It was hard to read his expression, seeing as he seemed to be fighting against so many emotions. But one was clear to see. Worry. He had been worried about me, and that immediately calmed me down. Reaching out, I touched his arm but he pulled away from me.

Mouth set in a firm line; he threw me over his shoulder. I tried asking him to put me down or where he was taking me. No response. I settled for resting my chin on my hands and waited until we were at my aunt's room. He knocked and we waited.

Derek refused to meet my eyes and I could tell by his stance that he was still angry. "I know you're angry at me, but can you at least let me know if you're alright?"

"My body's built a lot tougher than yours," and with that he walked away. Before I could stop him, Aunt Lauren threw open the door and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god, Chloe! What happened to you? Come inside and tell me exactly what happened missy. How did you get out here? Did anyone see you?"

I rolled my eyes. Oh boy, this night just couldn't get any better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter up! The reviews have really inspired me to keep writing. Honestly, I'm just as excited about this story as yall are! I really like how it's turning out. If the characters are a little OOC I apologize. I won't claim to be Kelly Armstrong, these are her characters, but I need to borrow them to make this story happen :D Thanks again, everyone!**

* * *

A week had gone by and I had seen no sign of Derek. I was sitting in class, the teacher giving a lecture about history; going on and on and on… But my thoughts kept drifting back to a certain green-eyed werewolf.

Ok, so I knew he was mad. Remembering the smoldering look he had given me I internally winced. Ok, maybe more than just a little mad… but did he really have to ignore me for an entire week? A part of me had hoped he was away somewhere tracking, but Liz had informed me that she had seen him hanging around these past few days. So that left me with only one conclusion. He was avoiding me, which really stung. I began putting my plan into action.

Upon my request, Liz had been watching his new daily routine. I repeatedly reminded her I was only doing this for the plan, but the look she had given me let me know it was clear as day that I wasn't fooling anybody. Seeing as Derek worked mostly at night that left him to be able to sleep in the morning.

What surprised me the most, however, was every time he had eaten lunch with me, he would've had to wake up early then go back to sleep to be able to keep watch at night. Why he had done that was beyond me, but it really meant a lot. Perhaps he was bored or wanted to make friends, but that didn't really fit Derek's personality. He seemed to be fine with being alone.

* * *

I decided to try and have lunch with my Aunt Lauren. Dr. Davidoff stated that it was a _wonderful_ idea and that he loved that I was warming up to the idea of being here. Hey, I'd let him think that if it meant getting what I wanted.

Aunt Lauren, however, knew me better and gave me a skeptical look as we sat in her office. "Ok, so what is this really about?"

I shrugged and focused my attention to my plate, twirling the spaghetti with my fork. "How do you know I just didn't want some family bonding time?"

She took a sip of her tea. "Well for starters, you haven't touched your food. Not to mention you've never asked to have lunch with me before now."

Ok, so maybe she did know me a little better than I thought. "Fine," I caved. "I need your help with something."

She raised a brow. "Does this have anything to do with Derek?"

My eyes widened and a blush immediately made its way to my cheeks. I really couldn't help it. The way my aunt was looking at me when she'd said that… it was as if she thought… "It's..n…not like that." I stammered.

She sighed and set her cup down. "I can't say I'm really fond of the idea of you being in a relationship with a werewolf, but I suppose I'm already in enough hot water as it is with you, to really object."

Why did everyone jump to that conclusion? "I need your help getting to his bedroom."

The look she gave me was priceless and I hit my forehead against her desk. That didn't come out right. "Not like that, we're just friends! I need to talk to him in private and he's been avoiding me."

She looked at me for long moment, the mug in her hands being gripped so tightly I was worried she might break it. "I need to warn you about him, honey. And _before_ you interrupt," she gave me a hard look, "let me just say this. He has been here for a very long time. I'll admit Derek is unlike the other's here, but they have something that holds him here. He's very protective honey, and he will do anything to protect what he cares about. Trusting him could be a very bad idea. I just don't want to see you hurt."

I was surprised that even my aunt didn't have the clearance to see what they had over Derek. In a way I knew she was right, but she didn't know Derek like I did. She didn't know that if we could insure Derek that his brother would be safe, he'd want to leave with us too. I gave her a weak smile. "Thank you, I appreciate it but I know what I'm doing. I just need you to trust me."

* * *

Aunt Lauren had taken me to the courtyard, explaining to Dr. Davidoff that she would be taking me for the rest of the day seeing as we had to talk more about my future here, since I was finally 'expressing interest'. He had bought it, (what an idiot), and we were now in front of what looked to be a small hut closest that was closest to the forest.

She gave me a deadly look. "Alright, young lady I trust you, so _don't_ do anything stupid. If you come back pregnant, I'm going to kill you and find another necromancer to torment you for the rest of eternity."

Even if I had been going to do what she kept insinuating, I don't think I would have had the guts to even try after that speech. Talk about crazy. I wouldn't put it past her to black light his room either.

I rolled my eyes and after promising her that I wouldn't be doing anything she finally left me alone. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I quickly knocked on the door before I lost my nerve.

After hearing no response, I instantly regretted not bringing Liz with me to make sure he was _actually_ inside. What if he had been out and we hadn't caught it? My hopes plummeted and after a few more knocks, finally decided to give up. I was turning to leave when I heard a loud thump, a string of curses following soon after, and footsteps dragging to the door.

Note to self, Derek was _not_ a morning person. The door was flung open so hard it nearly ripped off its hinges. I watched as his look turned from aggravation to what could only be best described as pure and absolute shock. Getting a hold of himself he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked; voice still groggy from sleep.

If only I could say the same thing about me. I stared at him, wanting more than anything to get my act together but being unable to do so. If I thought Derek looked attractive before, it was nothing compared to what he looked like right now. His hair was tousled and he was wearing green sweatpants that hung loosely around his waist. There was only one problem…he was shirtless. Against my own will, my eyes traveled up his six-pack and along his broad chest. His arms were well defined and well built, but it was his eyes that drew me in the most. They had never looked so green, but they looked different somehow.

Not waiting for me to respond he quickly took in our surroundings before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me inside. He turned towards me and bit back a growl. "How could you be so reckless, coming here!" He stepped forward and I stepped away, my back pressed against the door.

"Do you have any idea what they'd do to you if they caught you outside? Not to mention catching you in here with me!" He kept chewing me out; completely unaware of the affect he had on me. What the hell was wrong with me? And why were his eyes so much darker? He was only inches away and seeing him up so close, I could clearly see him burning with what looked to be a fever.

"I swear, I'm taking you right back this instant! I'm telling Dr. Davidoff to switch the security code. When will you ever learn that it's….Chloe, what are you doing?"

As soon as I had placed my hand on his forehead his bantering had stopped. I put my other hand up to feel my own. "You have a fever," I said quietly.

I had never seen so many conflicting emotions cross Derek's features before. He stepped away, eyes narrowed. "Not much gets past you, does it?"

"Does that mean you're not mad anymore at me?" He gave me a look for that one.

"Look, coming here was a bad idea. You need to leave, _now_."

Ignoring him, I took a moment to take in my surroundings. It was actually pretty small, plain, and simple. Very Derek-like. We were in a small wooden hut; the main area consisted of a queen sized bed (I blushed at that one). A dresser and lamp sat across from it; to my right sat a kitchen table with two chairs. There was a small counter with a built in sink and two cabinets above for storage. The only appliances were a microwave and mini fridge. Opposite of those, was a small door that led to the bathroom, and that was it. It was woodsy and I found myself liking the simplicity of it.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get rid of me so easily, he ran his hand over his face in frustration before pointing to the mini fridge. "You want anything to drink?" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I might have some water in there, not sure though."

I couldn't help but laughing a little. Hopping on one of the chairs I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm good. I just finished lunch with my aunt."

"So that's how you found this."

I looked at him warily. Something was bothering him. He seemed…distracted. "I'm sorry I woke you up, I just figured we really needed to talk, and since you were avoiding me…" I watched him closely as he seemed to stagger backwards.

I leaped to my feet and placed a hand on his back. "Hey, are you ok?"

He hunched over as if in pain. "F..fine," he bit out. Was I imagining things or did the skin under his back just ripple? Then it clicked. Werewolf, fever…he was changing. My eyes widened. Oh shit.

I just managed to drag him outside when he dropped over and began to dry heave. "Shh, it's ok. Just relax, it'll be over soon."

Doing my best to help him to his feet (which, let's face it wasn't very much) we moved closer to the forest. "Can you get over the fence? You can't be seen like this."

He stumbled forward before dropping to one knee. Ok, I'll take that as a no. I helped him get behind his hut, trying to keep him hidden. Derek could hop over when he changed. His eyes were closed tight and his muscles were quivering beneath his skin.

"You need…to…leave," he rasped out. A part of me was terrified and wanted to hightail it out of there. I had no desire to see his body be ripped apart to form into a wolf. I had never actually witnessed it for myself, but I'd heard stories and it was no picnic. Looking at him, crunched forward and shaking… I looked into his eyes and realized he was scared. I couldn't even imagine how much pain he was going through. I decided right then and there. "I'm not leaving you."

"Chloe…I'm serious-"

"Or what," I snapped. "You were just calling me reckless not even ten minutes ago and you expect me to listen now?" He groaned painfully and I continued to rub his shoulders. "Just promise me you won't eat me and we'll be fine."

He laughed then. "I don't honestly…know. Never….ch..changed before." I did a double take. He hadn't _what_? Masking my surprise I shook my head. "I'm still not leaving. If you look hungry I promise to make a run for it ok?"

Derek didn't get a chance to answer when suddenly a loud crack sounded and his eyes widened. His back jutted upwards at an odd angle and his limbs became longer. He cried out and his skin started to retract to reveal fur. It seemed to repeat for who knows how long. One minute it seemed as if he would turn into a wolf, then the fur would retract again back into his skin. At one point his face had begun to grow longer and show more animalistic features, where he had abruptly turned away from me.

Gently grabbing his cheek I made his eyes meet mine. "This is a part of you. Just keep looking at me, you're doing fine. You're almost there." I kept up with the encouragements and running my hands through his hair, until the spasms stopped. Derek was still in his human form and he shuddered before slumping to the ground.

He grasped my hand and I was taken aback by the sudden display of affection. "Thank you…for staying," he said quietly.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. I don't know how long we sat there for, but suddenly Derek stood up and offered his hand to pull me up. Walking inside his hut, he proceeded to throw a shirt on before walking back to the main facility. "We need to get you back before anyone finds out. I don't know how I'm gonna get you out of this one."

"My aunt is covering for me. I'm supposed to be in a meeting with her, talking about how I want to contribute to this place." I followed his lead, being mindful of the cameras. At one point I had almost stepping in line of one, in which Derek had grabbed my arm and yanked me back, stressing that I needed to be careful or I'd get them both killed. Soon me were if front of my door and I found myself feeling disappointed at not getting to spend more time with him.

"Why did you stay?" He asked suddenly.

I looked down at the ground nervously. "I couldn't leave you alone in that condition. You looked so…scared. I wanted to be there for you so that you weren't alone."

"You didn't have to though," he continued. Geeze, he wasn't gonna let this go, was he?

I nudged him playfully. "I know, but that's what friends are for. We are here for each other."

He nodded, though I could tell it still weighed heavily on his mind.

"Are you going to meet me for lunch tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. He opened his mouth to reply but seemed at a loss for words. He seemed hesitant and my hopes dropped. Sighing, I turned to open my door. Why had I even gotten my hopes up? Maybe I had just been hoping that I wasn't the only one who felt like things had changed between us today.

"Chloe, wait I-"

Suddenly the door was thrown open. "Oh for Christ's sake, just kiss her already!"

I stared at Tori, absolutely horrified. "Tori, what the hell? Have you completely lost your mind?" I shouted.

Derek's expression mirrored my own, and I don't think this could have gotten any worse. Pushing her back inside, I went to close the door when it collided against his foot. I struggled to close it, but he effortlessly pushed the door open.

"Yeah," he said finally, his eyes gleaming in amusement. "I'll meet you tomorrow." I offered him an apologetic smile and nodded. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' which made him laugh before I closed the door.

I took a deep breath, savoring the moment before whirling to face Tori. I was gonna kill her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, finally another chapter up! Even I'm thankful it's finally here. I know I had said previously that I generally wouldn't update on the weekends, but I had really tried this weekend. However, the weekend just got away from me and it continued to stay insane. For those of you who had thought the previous chapter was a cliffhanger I apologize. It wasn't intentional and I don't hold chapters from yall to create more suspense. As soon as I write 'em I pose 'em :D Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently and for reviewing! **

* * *

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Sitting in my usual spot beneath the giant oak tree, I couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. _Should I tell him?_ That very thought had been plaguing my mind to the point where I had been unable to sleep. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't risk telling him too early. What if he told Dr. Davidoff? But if Derek gave me a chance to explain…maybe he wouldn't tell. Maybe he would come with us. I tried to ignore how my heart fluttered at the thought. There was no point in lying. I wanted Derek to come with us. Something had happened between us yesterday; and the way he had looked at me when I had stayed…  
Speaking of which, those deep green eyes were currently staring into my own at this very moment. Startled, I jumped back, landing very gracefully on my butt. I looked up to see Derek looking at me strangely, no doubt questioning my sanity.

He offered me a hand up, which I gratefully took. "Should I even ask?"

A blushed stained my cheeks and I shook my head. No point in making an even bigger idiot out of myself. Instead, I chose to hand him his sandwiches, which he gratefully took. "So that's why you're so hungry, because this is technically your breakfast, right?"

He smirked. "Actually, it's just a werewolf thing. I'm always hungry."

"Did your appetite change any when you started to change? I didn't look tasty did I?" I could tell he didn't appreciate my teasing by the withering look he gave me.

Soon, however, his expression changed into one that I couldn't read. "I don't really know how to say this, but it's not a good idea for us to see each other like this anymore." I noted how he avoided my gaze. "I was trying to tell you yesterday, but we were kind of interrupted…"

I started at him, wondering if I was hearing him correctly.

Derek gave out an exasperated sigh before running his hand through his hair. "Oh come on Chloe, don't look at me like that."

I stubbornly crossed my arms. His words hurt, but I'd rather die than let him know that. "Look, if it's what Tori said, you don't have to get scared off. We're just friends. I'm not exactly looking for a relationship at this..."

He shook his head. "No, that's not it. You're getting it all wrong."

I raised a brow. "So you are looking for a relationship?" I was teasing him again, but to see his flustered state, I say the jerk deserved it. After everything I did for him yesterday and he just wants to stop being friends? Forget it!

He growled. "Chloe, you're not _listening_! Because of our friendship, you are making reckless decisions. You're going to get hurt again, or even worse, killed! Doesn't that even concern you?"

I could feel my anger growing. "I'm a big girl and that's my decision, not yours," I poked him in the chest to get my point across. "You don't influence those decisions, they are my own. I would've made them with or without having known you so what is this really about?"

He stared at me a good long moment; jaw set in a hard line. "You're not exactly making this easy. I'm not good…with words and all that." He stared off the distance and my heart felt for him. Why did he have to do this all alone? Why couldn't he let me in and help him?

"I've always been a loner and yesterday…." He stopped, trying to get the words out. "Yesterday meant a lot. No one's ever been there for me like that. It really showed that we're friends." His expression hardened. "But I'm a guard here and you might not think this is a prison, but it is. We shouldn't and _can't _be friends. We're better off without each other."

This time I growled, and the look he gave me was priceless, but I ignored it, too mad to even think straight. "Are you really that selfish? It isn't all about you, you know! What gives you the right to decide for me? For the both of us!"

His eyes darkened and he stood up. "I shouldn't have even come. Don't know why I even bothered."

I saw his figure retreating and I clenched my fists. It shouldn't hurt so much to see him willingly walk away from me. But he had admitted that we were friends. Weather he wanted to admit it or not, I was becoming important to him; therefore he was afraid of getting too close to me. Not necessarily in a romantic way, but he did care.

My thoughts getting away from me, I said the very thing that had been on my mind earlier without even thinking. "I want you to come with us."

I had barely whispered the words but I knew he had heard when he stopped, his back rigid. Turning around, he flashed me with a piercing look. "What did you say?"

What the hell was wrong with me? Did I really just tell him that? Well it was too late now…good one girl. "I want you to come with us," I said softly. "Tori and I know where a safe haven is; a place where other supernaturals are that the Edison group doesn't know about."

A dark look passed over his features and he smirked. It was sinister and so unlike him. He chucked darkly. "You're pretty stupid to tell a werewolf, a tracker; the whereabouts of such a location."

I met his gaze unflinchingly. I refused to back down. He was trying to intimidate me, but I knew the real Derek. "I trust you, and I want you to come with us, with…me."

His eyes flickered, and for a moment it seemed as if his eyes softened before hardening again with resolve. "How do you know you can trust me," he stated bitterly. "I'm a werewolf, remember?"

I walked towards him. "Because you're Derek and you've saved me countless times when you didn't have to. You look out for me and became my friend; and because you don't like it anymore here than we do. You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be."

He growled. "Oh? And how would you know that?"

I winced, knowing this would piss him off. "Because of Simon." If he had been in his other form, I swear his fur would be hackling right about now. Seeing him walk away again, I immediately knew that I had done it. I'd officially pissed him off.

"Where one earth are you going," I yelled.

"Where the hell do you think I'm going," he yelled back. "I'm going to Dr. Davidoff to tell him to up the security and to never you out of your room!"

Grabbing him I attempted to jerk him back, but it was like moving a brick wall and I fell. Bracing myself for impact, I was surprised to find strong arms come around me. Derek held me tight against him, worry etched on his features.

We were close, our breath mingling and once again I noticed how our closeness affected me. Trying my best to ignore the feel of his muscles beneath his tight black shirt, I met his eyes. "Derek, I know you're a werewolf. But I also know that you're a good person. You are here because they are threatening to bring your brother here. I know you will do anything to protect him, but Liz, (no point in blowing my aunt's cover if he didn't go for this), found some information for me on a place where the Edison Group can't find."

The look he gave me told me he wasn't buying it and I wondered if I'd begin to regret my little outburst. I didn't want to have to hurt him, but I would find a way to get past him if he didn't come with us. Hopefully it won't come to that. "You and your brother can come with us and we can find help to bring down the Edison Group."

His grip on my shoulders tightened slightly and he steadied me before stepping away. He ran a hand through his black shaggy hair. I noticed, recently, he seemed to do that whenever he was nervous or aggravated about something. "Can you promise me Simon would be safe?"

My eyes widened. Was he really…

His eyes bore into mine. "If you can promise me he will be safe then we'll go. But one lick of danger and me and Simon are gone." I nodded. "The place is protected with a spell. Werewolves can't track it and other witches can't break it. He will be safer there then wherever he is now, since the Edison group knows where he is."

"What's the address?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?"

He looked at me curiously, and I was relieved to see the old Derek returning. Whoever that other guy had been, I didn't like it. This place made him that way, and I was determined to get him far away from here. "I may be blond, but I'm no idiot. You will see for yourself when we get there."

He smirked before rolling his eyes. "You're still an idiot for even telling me this." He must have sensed me stiffen because he hurried on, "but your trust in me means more than you know." I relax and waved him back over to our tree. "Come on wolf boy. Let's get you those sandwiches before you try to find a rabbit."

He growled and I ran away laughing as he chased me to the tree.

* * *

Tonight's the night. Weeks had gone by with careful planning and we were finally getting away from here. Derek still seemed to be avoiding me slightly, why I wasn't really that certain. Every time we seemed to be growing closer he'd back off. Was he really that afraid to let someone in? He had skipped the first few lunches with me. His excuse was that he was trying to take everything in, but I knew he was trying to push me away again. I'd promptly told him that if he ever started avoiding me again I'd go to his room and wake him up like last time. He hasn't skipped out since.

"Tori, I think you might have over-packed a little." I scanned the three bags full of clothing on her bed.

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm a runaway, doesn't mean I'm going to look like one. Besides, I only packed the necessities."

I shook my head. There was no point in arguing with her. I looked back to my measly one pack. I wanted to pack light seeing as we would be walking awhile. Derek had supplied us with hiking packs to fill our things with and had told us he'd carry all the provisions in his. Seeing as he's used to traveling a lot, I supposed he was used to this sort of thing.

"You sure this is a good idea, bringing your puppy along? How do you know he's not gonna tell the group where the place is as soon as we get there."

I gave her a piercing look. This was the very reason Derek wouldn't open up to me. He thought we didn't trust him. "For one thing, he's not my puppy. And second of all, we've gone over this. I trust him and that's all there is to it. If you don't like it, you can stay here."

I stiffened, waiting for the backlash of explosive rage. However, I was surprised when she gave me an amused look before smacking me on the back, saying "Nice backbone there, Chloe Saunders."

Suddenly the door swung open and Tori and I stood there wide-eyed and frozen. Normally no one ever went into the rooms, especially at night, and if they saw us packing…

Seeing Derek, I relaxed.

"What the hell!" Tori screeched. "Have you ever heard of knocking? What if we had been changing? Were you _trying_ to get a peak?"

Growling, Derek pointed to his ears. "I would've heard you changing." I wondered then if he overheard about Tori not trusting him.

The second Derek's gaze met mine warmth spread throughout me. He nodded appreciatively to my one pack before scowling at Tori's. "You're picking one of those to carry. You've got five seconds or we're leaving without you."

Tori raised her hand, and I immediately pulled it down. "What are you trying to do, fry him and piss him off?" I sighed in frustration before pointing to the pack in the middle. "Bring that one; it had a really good selection in there." To be honest, I didn't really know what was in it, but if it avoided a fight I'd go for it. At this rate, we'd kill each other before the Edison Group ever got to us.

* * *

We quietly followed Derek to avoid the cameras. Tonight was Derek's night to watch outside, and I had let my aunt know we were leaving tonight so that she'd keep things quiet for us.

We all waited at the basement door for my signal. Derek didn't hear anything, but I still wanted to wait to hear back from Liz, just to be sure. On the other side of the door was the glass wall that was the hospital. If one person saw us, we were dead. I saw a hand float through the door and give me a thumb's up. We were all set.

Derek had informed us that a new system had been set seeing as animals seemed to be getting through the doors and dragging in leaves and dirt. I got a pointed look for that one. I shrugged sheepishly. Hey, if they thought it had just been an animal getting in and out, then I was actually pretty proud of myself. He entered the six digit security code and entered the courtyard.

"Derek," I whispered quietly. He walked beside me, but I could still see him scanning for trouble. I couldn't help but feel safe around him. "How are we going to get past the fence? We can't jump it like you can, and guards are all over the entrance point from the road."

Walking down the fence line, he pulled back a gap that he had cut away for us to walk through. "Oh," I said dumbly. He snorted before motioning us to go through. Tori and I glanced at each other before grinning. We had done it. We were in the forest now and we were getting out of here.

Liz appeared beside me. "I have a bad feeling about this. It all seemed to easy."

I gave her a questioning look before nodding slightly to Derek. I couldn't say anything for fear that he'd hear.

She shook her head. "No, there's nothing to worry about with him. I was following him to make sure and he's been doing nothing but planning our escape. I just feel like something bad has to happen for this to actually work."

I didn't want to admit how relieved I was. I trusted Derek, but a part of me did have to realize that Derek _did_ in fact bring me here, but it was a huge relief to know for certain that he was on our side, and that I wasn't just basing it on trust. But I knew Liz was right. This had all been too easy.

Derek immediately stopped and whirled around, body tense and alert. I internally groaned. We just had to go and jinx our luck. The alarms went off and my heart leapt in my throat. How had they managed to find out? What had gone wrong?

"Run!" Derek yelled and we set off at a brisk pace. I knew he could outrun us, but I was thankful that Derek remained by my side. Guards were running through the forest after us and I pushed myself to go faster. When gunshots were heard Tori shot a glare at Derek. "Are you trying to get us killed!"

Letting out a stream of curses, Derek stopped running. "Go on ahead, I'll distract him. Whatever you do," his eyes landed on me, "don't stop running." Before I could even stop him, he ran and tackled the guard with the gun. A part of me wanted to stay and help, but what could I do?"

"Chloe, we need to go," Tory grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"I knew we would have to keep an eye on you, dog." A man held up a gun to Derek and pulled the trigger. My heart fell in my throat and I fought against Tori's grip. I wouldn't leave him! We wouldn't have gotten this far without Derek and he was risking his life to save ours. Panic welled up inside of me as I saw Derek stumble forward, holding his arm. He had been hit with a tranquilizer gun, but it was slowing him down to where the two other guards easily overpowered him.

Tori stepped forward. "I am so sick of this bullshit." Raising her hands, her fingers sparked before the three guards surrounding Derek fell to the ground. She smirked. "Take that, bitches."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for you wonderful reviews! I apologize for the wait. I wanted to get this out quicker but unfortunately it's been crazy here lately! I am already working on the next chapter and will have it up soon, can't wait! **

* * *

Running to Derek I helped him up. "Are you alright?"

Grunting, he removed the dart from his arm. "I'm fine, let's get going."

Personally, I was confused at how he was still able to stand, but I supposed it must take a lot more to bring down a werewolf.

I honestly couldn't tell you how long we were running for in the forest, but we needed to get into hiding _fast_. I glanced worriedly over to Derek. He was slowing more and more down, the tranquilizer finally taking its toll. Soon, however, his movements grew sluggish until he stopped.

"There's an abandoned woods shelter a few miles south of here. It's locked, but the key's above the main doorframe," he said breathlessly.

Tori gave him a skeptical look. "And how, exactly would you know that?"

"Tori!" I hissed.

She threw up her hands. "What, like that isn't suspicious? And it's not like I ever got a thank you either for saving his hide, either." She pointed another glare towards Derek.

Derek's eyes hardened. "I know where the location is because I'm a _tracker._ Don't exactly get to sleep in hotels being under eighteen and all. Besides, these woods used to be my home. I know them better than anyone."

Tori crossed her arms defiantly. "Fine then, but that was _not_ a thank you, dog breath."

I could see Derek's strength waning as he supported himself against a tree. "Thank you," he mumbled quietly. His gaze turned towards me. "You guy go without me to the hideout, I'll meet you there. I'm just going to slow us down at this point."

"No!" Everyone looked at me, surprised evident on their faces. Ok, maybe that was a little sudden, but I was adamant that he wouldn't be left behind. "We wouldn't have made it this far without you, and I'm not leaving you alone. We need to stick together; it's not safe."

Derek scowled. "Don't be stupid, Chloe. You need to make sure the shelter is clear too. I can follow your scents if you choose to go somewhere else."

"But-"

"Oh for Christ's sake, do I have to figure out everything?" Tori pointed at me. "You, stay here with lover boy. Liz is coming with me and we'll check out the hiding place. Meet us there when he's good to walk."

Before I could say anything, Tori grabbed a notepad and kept heading south.

Derek frowned. "I'm really beginning to hate the pet names she keeps coming up for me."

I laughed before leaning back against a tree beside him. I popped open a water bottle and offered it to him, which he took gratefully. "I guess it takes a lot more to knock you out then it does the rest of us, huh?"

"Yeah, this isn't the first time they've hit me with one. It'll wear off in an hour or two. It takes about three to take me down."

I suddenly got the feeling that we weren't alone and I stiffened. Hearing noises behind me I whirled around.

Derek was immediately on guard. "Chloe, what's wrong."

I looked at him, confused. "You can't hear it?" He took a moment to listen with his sensitive hearing, before shaking his head. Had I officially lost it? Was I really so paranoid that I was beginning to imagine things?

Suddenly a woman came running at us. A man was following her and I watched, horrified, as he threw her to the ground and began strangling her. Jumping up, I grabbed my knife and began rushing to help when Derek grabbed my arm.

I fought against him. "Derek, what the hell? How could you just stand there and do nothing! We need to help her!"

He was quiet, and suddenly, I realized what I was seeing wasn't actually there. Derek looked at me, concern evident in his features as he pulled the knife from my grasp. I looked back to the scene, flinching as the woman continued to struggle before becoming absolutely still. She was a ghost and I was witnessing how she had died. The woman and man suddenly disappeared and Derek and I were alone in the forest.

I stepped away from him, turning away as I tried to fight the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. This never got any easier. I don't think I would ever get used to it. Being a necromancer was something I was born with, but it was still hard to differentiate the difference between the living and the dead. To understand what was real, and what was not.

I was surprised to find Derek pulling me to him. He didn't say anything; just wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I gripped his shirt tightly before sobbing quietly. At this point I was shaking, not being able to get the images out of my head. He rubbed my back soothingly, whispering in my ear that it was ok to be afraid. Derek didn't make it a big deal, and didn't ask me to talk about it. I guess he figured I'd tell him when I was ready.

A few minutes later I had calmed down and was still in his arms. A blushed slightly as I leaned into him. I was positive it was the tranquilizer making him act this way, but I didn't mind being held in his arms. There was just something about Derek that made me feel safe; that nothing in the world could hurt me as long as he was there.

Seeing that I was ok, he cleared his throat and stepped back. I looked at him curiously before hiding my smile. I was almost positive I could see a light flush staining his cheeks.

* * *

It wasn't long before Derek stated he could feel his strength returning. I had heard nothing from Liz, so I figured she and Tori had made it to the shelter and were fine. Walking in a comfortable silence, I realized Derek still hadn't asked what I'd seen earlier. He had just been there for me. It had meant more to me then he'd ever realize.

"There was a woman," I said quietly. "She was running through the forest, a man following close behind. He"- I felt my throat tighten and I took a moment to compose myself. "He chased her down and strangled her to death."

Derek's jaw tightened; and it was awhile before he said anything. "I'm sorry Chloe. I've never known any necromancer's, but I can't imagine it's an easy lifestyle."

I shook my head. "As you probably already figured out, I still have trouble differentiating between the living and the dead."

"How could you not?" I looked up at him, surprised at his words. "I assume they look and talk the same. I couldn't tell earlier what you were seeing, but the look on your face let me know you believed in that moment that a woman was truly being hurt."

I had never really tried to explain to anyone about being a necromancer, but even my aunt had never been so understanding about it. Maybe it was because Derek and I were so alike. Both of us fighting to understand our powers while doing our best to not let them control our lives.

Derek stopped walking, and I looked up to see we had made it to the shelter. It looked like an abandoned log cabin. Stepping inside, I looked to find Tori sleeping on a futon. The cabin had a wide living area with a small kitchen and single bedroom.

Liz smiled at us. "Hey, I see you guys finally made it.

I smiled. "Did you guys find it ok?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah, it was pretty easy. And Tori was in mission mode, seeing as she was determined to find a place with a shower."

"I'm honestly surprised to find that this cabin doesn't belong to anyone. I wonder how it got here..."

Derek dropped our packs onto the floor. "That's because I built it." Seeing my surprised look he shrugged. "I prefer the forest so when I'm out tracking I like to stay here." He motioned to the back door. "Make yourselves at home; I'll be in the shower."

I followed his retreating form, a warm smile on my lips, before I noticed Liz was giving me a knowing look. "So, I take it something happened between you guys back there?"

I blushed. "No, nothing like that." When she didn't let up I relented and told her about what had happened. We talked a little about it before I made my way to a couch. I needed all the rest I could get for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Derek had taken us into town to stock up on more supplies and to get money. It had taken nearly the entire day to get there and we were all exhausted. Well, everyone except Liz anyway.

Tori and I were currently gathering money from the ATM. I offered her some of mine and she scoffed. "I'm not a charity case."

I gave her a pointed look. "Look, just take it. You can pay me back later."

Tori grumbled but snatched the cash out of my hands before walking into the gas station to find Derek. "Wolf boy, when are we meeting up with your brother?"

He scowled. "Will you quit calling me that?" He finished paying for the supplies and led us outside. "I sent Simon a text to meet us at Mountain's Peak Park. It's about a three day's journey from here."

I frowned, not having heard of it. But then again I was new to moving around here. "We used to camp there all the time with our dad, so he's familiar with the area," Derek finished.

I looked up, surprised. Derek had never offered any information before on his personal life. I wanted to ask him about it, but remembering how he'd reacted when I'd mentioned Simon I thought better of it.

It was later, though, that I realized I had definitely made the right decision on not asking him about his dad. We had left the gas station as soon as we got conformation from Simon that he would meet us at Mountain's Peak. But it was as if a switch had gone off in Derek. He was irritable, snapping at everyone. He had led us through the town at a ruthless pace, snapping at anyone who wanted to take a break. It was so unlike him, but I could see the fever brimming in his emerald green eyes.

"Are you going to change?" I asked. Frankly, I was getting sick of his attitude, but I wanted to make sure he was ok.

He whirled around and glared at me. "Mind your own damn business."

Tori held up her hand, her fingers sparking. "Watch it, wolf boy. Whatever your problem is, blame the person who stuck that stick up your ass, not us."

I pulled Tori's hand down. "Just leave it be, it's not worth fighting over." Images of the last time he transformed flitted through my mind. I could understand being scared of that, but he'd have to learn to find another venting point that wasn't directed at us.

Nightfall came and we all set out to make camp. Tori and I had tried making conversation, but with Derek's brooding attitude, it killed the mood. Even Liz wasn't able to cheer us up and finally told us that she'd be out scouting.

"Great, your werewolf is so moody he even scares ghosts away," Tori mumbled. Derek whirled around to glower at her and I smothered a laugh.

Shaking my head, I headed off to use the bathroom when Derek was suddenly behind me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I stiffened. That was it, I had finally had it. "Since when do I need to run everything by you? I'm a big girl, go worry about someone else."

He growled. "Well I wouldn't have to if you could take care of yourself. I always have to save you. You can't even handle ghosts on your own!"

I stared at him, mouth agape. I clenches my fists. "I _trusted _you with that, because I thought you understood. No one understands, I thought you were the first one to accept me."

Regret filled his eyes and he reached out for me. "Chloe I'm so-"

"Save it," I snapped, before I walked away without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I officially am REALLY sorry for the long wait. I am not tired of this story nor will I be dropping it. If I start something I plan on finishing it. However, having my entire household being sick...there's only so much time I can have. Hopefully next week I can begin again on posting them once a day, but until then I will be getting them out as quickly as possible. Thank you Everyone for your reviews! You guys are officially the best ;D **

* * *

'_Stupid werewolf,'_ I grumbled. A part of me felt bad for him, but I told that part of me to take a hike. Just who the hell did he think he _was_! yelling at us like that?

Suddenly, I whirled around. At seeing nothing, I visibly relaxed. That's funny; I could have sworn I sensed something…

However, as I looked at my surroundings, it suddenly came to mind that I had somehow gotten myself lost. I internally groaned before slumping down on a nearby log. _Great._ I was lost and the only one that could find me was the very _last_ person I wanted to see right now.

Hearing rustling through the trees I jumped up and grabbed my pocket knife. I stared down the bush when suddenly something white jumped out. Screaming, I jumped back and stared down my attacker.

A bunny….

I took a deep breath and willed my heart to stop racing. Great, now I was even terrified by defenseless wood creatures. Retracting my steps, I started back the way I had come.

Deep chuckles sounded behind me in the clearing. "Well look what we've got here. If it isn't the little necromancer."

I gripped my knife more tightly. What exactly was it with me and werewolves lately?

The shorter of the two sneered. "Hey Ramon! She reeks of Derek."

Ramon smirked. "Looks like to the worthless pup's found himself a mate."

I was still angry at Derek, but the urge to stand up for him outweighed my present fear. "Don't talk about him like that!"

Ramon raised a brow before smirking. "I can see why. You've got guts girl, talking to a werewolf like that.' He turned towards his partner. Liam, grab her and take her with us."

I heard a ferocious snarl, and I was thrown forcefully to the ground. My head had hit the ground so hard I was seeing stars. Forcing myself to a standing position, I looked up to see Derek's from standing in front of me.

Ramon laughed. "Looks like the pup's protective alright. Tell me, what do you find so interesting in a human?" Ramon and Liam both stepped towards me.

Derek stood his ground and I grabbed onto his arm. "Are you crazy? You can't take on two of them!" I whispered harshly.

Liam smirked. "She's right, you know. Not to mention we also have years of experience on you, pup. I bet you haven't even had your first change yet."

I wasn't sure how we were going to get out of this. I could tell that Liam and Ramon were ruthless killers, and they had no intention of letting us go. My eyes narrowed. They were toying with us. This was nothing more than a game to them; it was sickening.

A part of me now understood why Derek loathed talking about being a werewolf. Did he really believe he was one of them? Didn't he know that he was different, or did he refuse to accept that?

I was jolted back to reality when I felt his muscles begin to shift beneath my hand. Oh no! This could not be happening, not now! Forcing myself to remain calm, I focused all my energy on summoning Liz. _'Come on, Liz. I really need you right now.'_ The last time I had summoned in the forest it hadn't gone so well, so I could only help that this worked.

"Go challenge the pup while I grab the girl."

Liam growled. "I'm getting tired of you always calling the shots. How can I trust you won't make off with her once I'm in the fight?"

Ramon hit him on the head. "Don't be such an idiot!"

Seeing the distraction, Derek pulled me closer to him. "When I give you the signal I want you to run, got it?"

"What about you?" When Derek didn't respond, I frowned. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Chloe, this isn't the time to argue. Just do what I say," he whispered harshly.

Suddenly, Liz appeared. In her hand was a crowbar. Where she had gotten that, I had no idea, but I was thankful that she had it.

Derek's gaze shifted to the piece of metal making its way to Ramon and our eyes met; both thinking the same thing. Time seemed to stand still as we waited for Liz to make her move. The second the crowbar made contact against the back of Ramon's skull, all hell broke loose.

Derek had yelled at me to run before tackling Liam. I ran as fast as I could through the clearing, and I was thankful when Derek caught up with me two seconds later.

We both ran, Derek pulling me to run faster. Fear ran through me but when Derek yelped and stumbled forward, I was truly terrified. I knew Liz wouldn't be able to hold them off for long, and Derek starting to change definitely wasn't good.

"We're almost to the river," I encouraged. He didn't say anything, only pulled himself up again and kept running. I could see him fighting through it and I kept encouraging him. We had to get the river, but what would happen once we got there?

* * *

We had just reached the stream when Derek crumpled to the ground. I reached for him but he curled up, crying out in pain as his spine shot up. Looking around I saw no sign of either of the Ramon or Liam, but I couldn't take the chance. I needed to get us into hiding; _now._

Grabbing his arm, I pulled him into an area that was covered by brush. We wouldn't be seen from here, and our scents were hopefully masked by being near the water, so the only thing we needed to do was stay quiet.

Derek let out a cry of pain and I winced. Ok, so maybe we were screwed. There was only one thing I could do. Grabbing my pocket knife I started to make my way out of the clearing when Derek suddenly grabbed my ankle and pulling me back down.

"What the hell... do you think... you're doing?" He rasped out. The skin on his hand began splitting open to reveal fur.

"We don't have time for this!" I whispered harshly. "If I can distract them even for a little while-"

"No!" The sound came out more like a growl but I could see the determination in his eyes. If I left, he'd never focus on his change. At least that's what I kept telling myself. I tried to block the images of his last transformation from my mind; the look of utter fear in his eyes.

The change was happening more quickly than last time, and just when I thought he'd transform he reverted back to his human form. Derek dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. His body shook with aftershocks of the change and I kept rubbing his muscles to help ease the pain.

Liz appeared beside us and put a finger to her lips. "I couldn't hold them back any longer. You both need to stay quiet until I can lure them away."

I quietly relayed the message to Derek and he nodded silently. We waited patiently, neither of us daring to make a sound.

Derek gave my hand a light squeeze. I could see the regret in his eyes, and I knew in a way he was apologizing for earlier. I wasn't sure how long we stayed there, but when Liz appeared beside me I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," I whispered.

She gave me a wink. "You can always count on me, girl." I began relaying her story to Derek. How Liz had tricked Liam and Ramon by taking some of our clothes along the riverside in the opposite direction.

Derek grinned. "Liz, that's absolutely brilliant. They knew we would have come to the river, but to use our own scents to lure them away…"

Liz was practically beaming and I stood to get their attention. "Liz, you did a great job, but we are still in danger. We need to get back to Tori pronto and get out of here before they figure out it's just a pile of clothes and not us."

Derek grabbed my hand again. "Liz?" He gave me a quick look and I motioned over to my left to where Liz was standing. Giving me an appreciative nod, Derek turned towards her. "Liz, can you check on Tori to let her know what's going on? Chloe and I got it from here."

Liz cocked her head to the side before raising an eyebrow, skeptically. "You just want time alone with her so y'all can get it-"

"Thank you Liz!" I cut in. A blush was staining my cheeks and I tried my best to ignore the inquisitive look Derek was giving me. It wasn't as if he could hear her, but even the mention of her stating that…it was embarrassing! Liz only snickered before disappearing. I cleared my throat. "Um, she's gone."

Derek was still giving me that strange look, but thankfully chose not to say anything. Instead, he let go of my hand and began rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "About earlier…" He met my eyes a moment before looking away. "I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. I was being an outright ass. There's no excuse for it."

Did I hear him right? Derek had just…apologized?

"I get irritable when I change," he continued. "And it's been happening more frequently lately and I had no right to take it out on you guys," his green eyes met mine, "especially you."

"Derek, I could never understand what you have to go through when you change. I honestly don't even think I could handle it. It must be terrifying, so I can understand why you were all bent out of shape." I offered him a warm smile. "But next time instead of lashing out at all of us like that, just let me know what's going on ok? You're not alone anymore."

His eyes widened before he turned me around to face him; his jaw set in determination. "You need to know that I didn't mean any of it. What I said about you and the ghosts. I was just lashing out, and I had no right. You are one of the strongest people I know."

"Talking like this isn't easy for you, is it?" I asked quietly.

Laughing, he shook his head. "No, but I'm trying. That's the least I can do."

I gave him a wicked grin. "Good, then you can apologize to Tori next. You were rude to her too, you know."

He stopped walking and gave me a dead panned look. "You're joking, right?"

I laughed and kept on walking. "Nope!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so the good news? Here is another chapter! The better news? I officially have enough time to start writing more frequently again! Bad news? Y'all will just have to read and find out. **

* * *

Tori tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

Derek threw me another glare before heaving out a sigh and running a hand through his messy black hair. I had to bite my lip to keep my composure and not burst out laughing at the pained look on his face. When he didn't say anything, I nudged him; silently encouraging him to continue.

"Look, about earlier….I'm sorry." He grumbled out.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for _what_ wolf boy."

Derek turned and gave me a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me,' before rolling his eyes. "I was an ass, and I shouldn't have taken it out on y'all. Happy now?"

She stared him down before smirking. "For now. But you're still in the dog house."

I did try to hold in my laughter but failed miserably, and the quick glare I got in return let me know Derek didn't find this at _all_ amusing. "See, that wasn't so hard," I lightly teased.

He grumbled something about impossible women before leaving me and Tori to our own devices.

She gave me a high five. "Now _that_ was priceless."

I grinned. "I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"I'm assuming he gave you an apology of his own?" My cheeks reddened and I stuttered. "N..nothing l..like th…that." Good one, Chloe. Way to be an idiot about it. I just hoped that she'd had enough pleasure after torturing Derek that she'd drop it.

We sat down on a nearby log. After scouting the area with her eyes she lowered her voice. "Chloe, you're not fooling anyone. It's obvious you like him." So much for her dropping it...

I wasn't sure exactly how to respond so I kept quiet. The less I said the better.

"I could even give you some pointers if you wanted," she continued.

I looked at her incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be silly. Look, I know boys. Derek's smart, but he's really slow when it comes to things like this. He probably won't make the first move."

I snorted. "So what, you want me to jump him?"

"Exactly!" Hearing her response, I nearly fell of the log. "In a sense anyway. I mean like throwing your arms around him and just kissing-"

ok, I had _definitely _had been kidding. I could admit that I liked Derek, but I wasn't about to make any types of moves on the guy. I wasn't ready to acknowledge the feelings I did have for him, so telling him how I felt was out of the question. Not only was I afraid of rejection (though that was a huge part of it) I also knew that this wasn't the time while being on the run.

"- and that's all you have to do, ok?"

I blinked. Had she still been talking? "Um, sure I'll get right on it. Thanks…for the advice." Tori and I's relationship had changed drastically since we first met. She was still the same person, but I could tell she tolerated me alot more than the other people at Lyle house. I smiled. I really did appreciate the help, but this was something I had to do on my own. Besides, her methods were a little too...bold.

* * *

We were on the move again to find Simon. Every now and then Derek would get anxious and I could swear I saw the fever in his eyes. When I asked him about it, he just dismissed it as nerves about seeing his brother again. When I told him that was total bull he admitted it did mean a change, but it could still be a few days away. We were currently walking down a busy road heading for an ATM. We had just withdrawn money, but I think it was Derek's way of being nice and getting us out of the woods for a little bit.

The cars rushed by and Derek gently positioned me so that he was the one next to the traffic. I looked at him curiously, but he avoided my gaze and I could feel a warm sensation tingling throughout me. He could be really sweet when he wanted to be.

"Do the frequent changes you've been having worry you at all?" I asked quietly.

He stared up at the road ahead before slowly shaking his head. "I think the reason my changes are happening more often is because I haven't completed my transformation yet."

I remembered how close he was to changing last time and I agreed. "Well hopefully we'll have better timing this time, right?"

Derek gave me a disapproving look, letting me know teasing about how we were almost killed by two rogue werewolves was definitely _not_ something to joke about. However, I could have sworn I saw the barest hint of a smile.

Seeing a gas station, he opened the door for us and motioned us in. When Liz didn't come inside, I gave her a questioning look.

She shrugged. "I thought I'd do a little sightseeing. Do you mind if I look around a bit? I'll meet back up with y'all later." Liz wasn't here because I forced her. She was with me because we were friends and if she ever did want to leave I wouldn't stop her. And though I told her she never had to ask, she still did anyway. I waved. "Bring back a souvenir!"

She huffed. "Chloe, that would be _stealing_." I rolled me eyes before heading into the gas station.

Seeing a map of Mountain Peak's Park, I brought it up to the cashier to purchase it. He was tall with wild blond hair, but he had a handsome smile. "Hey, can't say I've seen you around before. This is a pretty small town ya know."

Blushing, I handed him the map. "Yeah, just passing through."

He nodded. "I wish I could do the same. This town can be pretty boring but I'm working here so I can save up for college."

It surprised me that he was striking up a casual conversation. Normally cashiers rushed you off without so much as a hello. Looking around casually, I noted that the store was completely empty and we were probably the only customers he'd had in a while.

"You must get pretty bored in here."

He flashed me a quick grin and I knew my theory was confirmed. "You have no idea. And this is the _busy_ time of year."

I laughed; finding myself enjoying this guy's casual manner. "What do you want to study in college?"

His cheeks flushed. "Honestly, theatre."

My eyes lit up. "Like acting or producing?"

"Acting, but I find making films fascinating too, though." His blush deppened. "But I'm sure this is boring you."  
I leaned against the counter. "Actually, I want to be a film producer so this topic is right up my alley." He smiled and it suddenly hit me that this guy was really attractive.

He looked at me a moment before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "So, I know this is totally unprofessional, but I get off in an hour and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go and get something to eat?"

I blinked at him. Had he just…asked me out? Before I could say no, Derek was instantly beside me. He growled and the guy at the counter shrunk back. I just stared at Derek, incredulously. What was with him? He was acting like he was going to rip the guy's head off for crying out loud!

I gave the cashier an apologetic smile. "Sorry but I'm-"

"Taken," he finished. He waved it off. "I figured a pretty girl like you would have a boyfriend; thought I'd give it a shot though." He turned toward Derek. "Sorry man, no hard feelings."

Derek nodded curtly. After paying for the map, we headed outside. I gave Derek a quesitoning look, hoping he'd explain to me what all that was about, but he was already walking down the road. Noticing Derek's murderous expression, Tori raised a brow. "What's his problem?"

Derek's back stiffened at her comment but kept on walking. My thoughts drifted back the the cashier. Figures I'd be so wrapped up in all of this that when I do find an interesting fun guy to talk to, the thought of even wanting to go out with him doesn't even cross my mind. Even if I had been a normal girl... My eyes drifted over to the handsome werewolf and my heart fluttered. Was I really that wrapped up in him already? But one thought scared me more than anything. I had liked the idea, even if it had just been an assumption, of being considered taken by Derek.

* * *

Unfortunately, our trek in the town ended and we were forced to go back into the woods. It was the shortest way to the park; not to mention less suspicious. School was in session and it would look strange to see a bunch of teens walking around.

We were following the river when Derek slowed down to walk beside me. He paused a moment, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Do you hear something?" I asked quietly?

"Probably a little boy stuck in a well. Better get to it, Fido or Lassie might beat you to it."

Derek glared at Tori before taking my hand and pulling me to a nearby group of willows. I had the sudden urge to intertwine our fingers but decided against it. All too soon he released my hand and I immediately missed it's warmth. However, as I looked up at the site before me, I gasped.

We were standing at the base of a waterfall; and a giant rainbow loomed overhead. I gasped. "Derek, this is beautiful."

He grinned. "Thought you'd like it. I heard the water gushing awhile ago, but it wasn't until I got closer that I realized how big it sounded." I looked down and I took a hesitant step back. I had no desire to fall to my death. I gazed at its beauty, mesmerized.

Tori smirked. "I can already see you taking mental images now with that brain of yours. Thinking about putting this scene in a movie?"

I found myself blushing at her teasing. "I'm that transparent?"

"Yes," Derek and Tori said simultaneously.

The moment was short lived however, when Derek stiffened.

Liam and Ramon stepped within the canopy of trees; blocking our path. My throat tightened as Ramon sneered at me. "Well hello, little necro." He lifted up a sweatshirt; the one Liz had taken to lure them away from me and Derek in the woods. "I believe this belongs to you."

Before I could even blink, Derek lunged at Ramon while Tori threw her hands out and knocked Liam back with a spell. I stood there paralyzed, not knowing what to do or how to help. I grasped my knife. I could lunge at one of them, but what if I missed and hit Derek?

Tori was still fighting off Liam, and glancing at Ramon my throat tightened. Derek was barely holding him off and the only reason seemed to be that Ramon was toying with him.

"Trying to protect your girl, huh? It'll never work out. Werewolves don't mess around with humans. Unless it's for a good time that is."

Derek got thrown to the side, his head hitting a tree. Ramon smirked. "Let me show you how a _real_ fight goes, pup." He stood back and crouched down on all fours. My eyes widened as realization dawned on me. Derek seemed to be thinking the same thing. We were really in trouble now. Ramon's change was a lot smoother than Derek's had been. It only lasted about a minute and seemed painless for the older werewolf.

Ramon's fur was brown and his fur was raised. He growled, saliva dripping from his mouth as he lunged at Derek. Thinking quickly, he ripped off a nearby tree branch and swung; however Ramon merely grabbed the branch in his jaws, snapping it in two.

My eyes widened. "Derek, you need to get away from the edge!" Ramon kept advancing towards Derek, pushing him closer and closer to the edge of the cliff

He gritted his teeth. "I _know _that." Derek only had about a foot left before he toppled over the edge. I saw him glance towards the waterfall, mentally wondering if he could survive it before looking back up at me. I knew right then and there that even if he did survive, he wouldn't leave me at their hands. I made my decision. I had to stop standing here and let Derek and Tori keep protecting me.

Grasping my pocket knife I leaped onto Ramon's back, stabbing him multiple times. He yowled in anguish before grabbing my sleeve with his jaws and ripping me off his back.

I gasped for breath as I hit the ground. I was unable to reach for my knife so I braced myself for death as I watched Ramon run at me. Tears stung my eyes. Hopefully Liz would be there to greet me.

"No!" The next moments seemed to go by in slow motion. I watched, horrified, as Derek slammed his shoulder into Ramon's flank as hard as he could; hard enough to knock them both over the edge and into the waterfall's cascading depths.

* * *

**Didn't I say there'd be bad news? I hate cliff hangers as much as the next person, but I do have to admit that they do make a story more interesting. Only with a real book you can just flip the page. So as a thank you for so much great reviews I will have the next chapter up tomorrow morning at the latest. Thanks guys for the reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised here's the next chapter! I would never be so mean and make you guys wait, then leave a cliff hanger... only to wait again. So here it is. Thank you guys for the reviews :D **

* * *

"Derek!" I screamed out his name and toppled over, barely able to stand. I fell to the ground, limbs shaking as I forced myself to look over the clearing; my eyes scanning for any trace of him.

Soft hands hesitantly touched my shoulders as Tori helped me to my feet. "We need to get down there and start looking for him!" My mind was in overload. If we got down there we'd see he'd be ok. He made it. Derek wasn't really gone. He was fine.

The grip on my shoulder's tightened. "Chloe, look at me."

I fought against her. "We are wasting time! We need to get moving, _now._ He's down there. He's ok."

Tori began to shake me. "I said look at me!"

My eyes snapped to hers and that was when reality sunk in. I could see the sadness in her eyes and she voiced what I already knew. Her voice quavered. "There was no way he could've survived the fall."

Tears flooded my eyes and my body racked with sobs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Liam had gone. Tori must have let him go, but I didn't care enough to ask where. Because of _them _he was gone, but I had to be strong. Pulling myself up I nodded to Tori.

She watched me hesitantly. I guess she was waiting for me to snap and fall apart again. "What now?"

I looked down the ravine. "I won't leave here until we search the area."

"Chloe, he-"

"Maybe we can find his body and give him a proper burial," I finished.

For the first time she didn't argue and we set off.

* * *

We searched for hours and no sign of him. I didn't know what I was feeling. The last images of him flooded my mind. His eyes widening in fear as he saw Ramon coming at me. Derek yelling out 'no,' and his determination when he sent Ramon of the cliff. And finally the relieved look in his eyes as I watched him fall…as if my life had been worth saving.

I had to fight against more tears. If I let myself cry I'd just fall apart again. Tori had been nice. Not just nice for her, but especially nice. I had summoned Liz and Tori explained to her what had happened. She was currently looking for him while Tori and I set up camp for the night.

I had been toying with the idea of summoning his sprit. I could say goodbye, see if he was really gone. But I was more afraid of the answer. I still had hope and if I summoned and I did see his ghost… Not to mention what if I accidentally summoned him back into his corpse? It was safer to just leave it alone. Hope was better than knowing the truth. That Derek was gone forever.

I had been hiding my feelings from myself for so long. It seemed silly now. But what I had thought had been a simple crush…that had completely changed. I had been falling for Derek. I didn't know when it started, but that was the only way that I could explain this sudden feeling of complete anguish. Like my heart had been ripped in two. He was the reason we escaped, the first boy I've ever trusted, my best friend, the one who saved my life countless of times, the reason I never paid attention to any other guys, the one who gave his life up for me…

The campfire loomed ominously and my fists tightened as I stared at the flames. I didn't know what the five stages to grief were, but right now I was angry. How dare he assume my life was more valuable than his? He stated I was reckless, yet he throws his ass off a cliff for some stupid little blond… why had he done that? Had he liked me back? I knew I was important to him, but that could've been just because the bond we shore over his changes.

Tori kept sparing me worried glances and frankly it was getting on my nerves. I needed to get away before I snapped at her. She didn't deserve it, but it was just how I felt right now.

"Be back in a minute." I didn't look back to see if she heard me. I just kept walking along the riverbank.

* * *

I don't know how long I was walking. I didn't see any sign of Liz, but I'm sure she knew me well enough by now in our years together that I needed time alone. Time to…think. Why had he done it? No matter how many times I ran the scenario through my head, I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I was the girl who saw ghosts. Why couldn't it have been me instead? Derek was the kind of person who thought of himself not worth saving. But he was. To me he was definitely worth it. But now I'd never get the chance to tell him that.

I turned towards the river bank and screamed as loud as I could while throwing a rock into the water. That had felt pretty good. I picked up a stick and threw that. Before I knew it I was tossing things in the water and shouting. I didn't know who could hear me but at this point I didn't really care.

"I hate you Derek! I hate you for leaving me here all alone!" Tears began streaming down my face. I was officially losing it, yelling out to the water, but it helped and that was all that mattered right now. "If you don't come back to me I swear I'm going to shove your werewolf ass and make you a living zombie who has to follow around Tori!"

"Well in that case I better show up, huh?"

I whirled around to see amused eyes staring at me; deep emerald green eyes that I loved. I reached out to him but stopped. I had felt the familiar chill and I knew it was his ghost. My worst fears had been answered, but at least I would get to say goodbye.

"What, do you still hate me?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

My throat closed up and I shook my head. "I wish you hadn't done it. I wish you had let me die instead."

His eyes flashed with anger. "Don't you dare stay anything so stupid again, you hear me?"

I laughed. "You're still the same old Derek."

He gave me a questioning look. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

I shook my head. "Thank you, for saying goodbye." I closed my eyes and focused on releasing his spirit. It was the least I could do for him. But seeing him like this...it was too much for me to bear. I couldn't handle seeing his ghost. Anyone but his.

"Um, Chloe? What are you doing?"

"I'm releasing your spirit. Concentrate and go towards the light. I can't let you be stuck here."

He began stuttering. "You idiot, stop before you raise this entire place!"

I glared at him. "No, I'm going to do this for you. Now shut up and be grateful!"

"I'm not dead you idiot!" He stepped close enough where I could see his familiar scowl set in place. I internally groaned. Great, he didn't know he was dead yet. I'd have to explain it to him.

"Do you remember how you died? What's the last thing you remember?"

"I told you I'm _not_ dead," he groaned.

I glared at him. "You're not making this any easier on me!" I shouted. "Of course I finally get to see you and talk to you, and I have to waste our time together explaining how stupid you were." I started crying. "We've spent all day searching for you. And I never got to tell you how much you mean to me."

His eyes widened and pure shock ran across his features. He stared into my eyes a moment before he reached out and pulled me to his chest. "You were that worried about me?"

"Of course I was! But now I'll never get to tell you that I …" I stopped short. Two things hit me at once. One, he was touching me. I couldn't touch ghosts. And two he was soaking wet. Ghosts didn't get wet. I pulled back, eye wide. "You're alive?"

He grinned before shaking his hair causing water droplets to spill over me like rain. "Stupid, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

I looked him over, still in shock. "B..but you don't have a single scrape on you, and I felt the chill.."

"Yeah, it's called the wind. I felt it too." I wanted to smack him. Here I was just about to profess all my pent up feelings to his ghost only to find out the ass was alive and teasing me.

I dug my fists in his shirt and hugged him. _Really_ hugged him. He stiffened a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms more fully against me. "Let me explain," he whispered. "Ramon and I fell into the ravine together."

"But how did you survive the fall," I interrupted.

"I told you, my body is built tougher than yours. I dislocated my shoulder though," I watched him roll it. "But that was an easy fix. After that I began tracking Liam-"

Anger surged through me. "You were alive and you didn't think to let us know that you were ok?"

He glared at me. "Are you going to let me finish explaining or not?"

I huffed, still miffed, but decided to let him continue. But boy was he getting an ear full once he was done.

"As I was _saying_," he shot me a pointed look, "I went after Liam. I had to make sure that he wasn't still tracking you guys. He and I talked and I gave him Ramon's body and we called it even. He won't bother us again. Then, I heard you shouting and came here."

I glared at him for awhile until he rolled his eyes. "Go at it, I know you're dying to hash out at me."

"Your damn right, bucko. I can't believe you let us think you were dead for that long! Next time you decide to do something stupid that makes me think you're dead, let me know you're ok!" He chuckled and I smacked his arm. "And if you do anything like this ever again I will make you Tori's personal slave for the rest of your life."

He stared at me; the look in his eyes changing into something I couldn't read. "You were that worried about me?"

My eyes softened and I touched the side of his face. He flinched slightly under my touch but didn't pull away. "How could I not be worried about you?"

His eyes flashed with an intensity that took my breath away. His strong hands pulled me closer against him. "And you care about me? What else where you going to say," he whispered softly.

I blushed. "Um..I..forgot," I stammered. My heart quickened as I saw him slowly leaning forward. Derek reached a hand slowly behind my head, gently guiding me closer to him. Our noses were touching and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, Derek lurched away from me. I tried not to look hurt when Tori marched through the clearing. 'Oh,' I thought. So he'd heard her coming.

"Oh good, wolf boy's back." She looked back and forth from me to Derek. "I didn't interrupt you guys or anything did I?"

I looked back at Derek who was as red as I was and we both shook our heads.

"Ok, well Liz is cooking stew so let's eat!"

My brows furrowed. "You're letting a ghost cook our food?"

She shrugged. "Well I didn't feel like doing it."

We all laughed before a thought occurred to me and I pulled Derek to the side. "We'll be right there."

Tori opened her mouth to say something but shook her head. "Derek, don't scare us like that again or we're beating your ass. I expect a full story when you guys return." With that she walked away.

I looked at Derek and his surprised matched mine. "Did she just call me by my name?"

"We were both worried about you." A flash of hurt crossed his features but I must have seen have been a trick of the light because when I looked again it was gone. Suddenly, thinking about earlier a blush rose to my cheeks. I don't think I'd ever stop blushing when it came to Derek. He was going to kiss me... "I wanted to give this to you," I said quietly.

He took the folded up piece of paper I handed him and examined it. I watched as he folded it open and his eyes furrowed before widening in realization.  
"Is this…"

"It's the address to the supernatural's safe haven. I've honestly been meaning to give it to you for a while now, but this is better timing. I trust you, Derek. " His eyes softened and I had to look away or I'd lose my courage. "When I thought you were dead, a lot went through my head. But the main thing was how I regretted never telling you that I trust you."

His eyes lowered. "But I'm a werewolf."

I took his hand in mine and smiled at him warmly. "That's a part of you Derek. I trust you with my life. You're my best friend and there's nothing I want to hide from you. So you were a tracker, I don't care. We are here together now."

He didn't say anything for awhile. That pained look crossed his face again and I realized how much this must mean to him. To have people care and worry about him. I squeezed his hand. As if waking up from his thoughts, he shook his head and gripped my hand tightly in his. "Thank you," he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter up! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I actually just got back from a wedding last night so I was definitely inspired to write this morning. Keep reviewing please :D I love knowing how you guys like this story or what you think is going to happen **

* * *

Morning light poured through the trees and I sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The sun was just rising and I took a moment to enjoy the view. It was beautiful out here. Lazily scanning the area, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Where was Derek?  
"He didn't want to wake you." I yelped before falling backwards and groaned.  
Liz threw her hands up in the air. "Way to wake up the entire forest!" She leaned over me. "You ok? You look like you just saw a ghost or something?"

I wanted to smack her. "Ha ha very funny. Did he say why he took off?"

She shook her head. "No, but he didn't look so good; looked as if he was gonna get sick or something."

My eyes widened and I jumped up before ruffling through his bag and bringing an extra set of clothes for him in case he completed the change.

Tori groaned, her hair sticking up at all ends and I had to smother a laugh or fear of being fried. "Listen here Chloe. Just because you guys like to wake up early doesn't mean the rest of us don't need our beauty sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, sorry princess. I don't know when we'll be back so don't worry ok?"

She grumbled a string of curses before snuggling further down into her sleeping bag. "Look, make sure yall do it far enough away from camp so we don't have to hear it."

I nearly dropped the items I was carrying, cheeks burning crimson. Liz smirked at my horrified look. I opened my mouth to explain Tori she held up a sparking finger, not even bothering to open her eyes. "One more word and I'm zapping you."

Liz, thoroughly enjoying this, grinned. "Follow the river, you'll find him."

Deciding to grab a few other supplies I put them in my pack before heading out in search of Derek. It wasn't long before I found him standing next to the water, his back facing me. I had seen Derek shirtless before, but it still surprised me how well built he was. As if sensing something, Derek tilted his head slightly before turning and his eyes met mine. His emerald green eyes were burning with fever and I rushed over to him.

"You should have woken me," I scolded.

He grunted. "Thought I'd caused you enough worry." My eyes softened before hardening with determination. "What can I do?" I saw his muscles twitch and I knew it was starting.

"The sun just rose a few minutes ago. Go back and get some rest."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not letting you do this alone. If you want me to go back you're going to have to carry me kicking and screaming."

"That could be arranged," he said dryly. He stared at me a moment before sighing. "Fine, do what you want." He began to unbuckle the belt on his jeans and my eyes went wide.

" are y..you d..doing?"

He raised an eyebrow, taking in my stuttering appearance before smirking. "I'm probably going to turn this time. It'd be nice to not rip out of these clothes."

I nodded, blushing like crazy and averted my eyes. I mentally berated myself for getting flustered. 'It's not like he was going to jump you, stupid.' With Tori's teasing and then him undoing his pants what else was I supposed to think? Not to mentions he looked ridiculously hot right now.

"You can look now." I was covering my hands over my eyes and I shook my head. "I'd rather not, thank you."

He chuckled before I heard him walk up to me. I stiffened when his warm hands were over mine and he pulled them away from my face. It's not that I didn't _want_ to see him naked. But I was traditional and was in no way ready for… I looked and realized he was still in his boxers.

"Oh," I said quietly. Derek laughed before a spasm hit and it turned into a groan of pain. Immediately I was by his side with a wet washcloth. He was sweating and his muscles were rippling faster under his skin. His breathing was labored and I kept running the cool rag over him and gently kneading the muscles in his back.

It was happening much quicker than all the other times. His skin was parting to reveal fur and his bones were repositioning themselves. Derek turned his face once it began to change and like last time I stopped him.

"Derek I told you this doesn't bother me." I gave him an encouraging smile. "Just focus on the change, you're doing great." His back stop upward and he let out another cry of anguish as his spine shifted. More fur was sprouting and I knew right then and there that he was going to do it.

"Go, _now_," he growled out. His voice was deeper and sounded more animalistic. I remembered what he said about worrying if he wouldn't be himself and only hesitated a moment before nodding and climbing up in a nearby tree. I watched in amazement as his body turned completely into a wolf right before my very eyes. He fell over onto his side, painting heavily and laid there.

I watched fascinated as he stood up slowly and took a step before tumbling forward. I laughed before quickly covering my mouth. His wolf looked at me and my breath hitched in my throat. Staring back at me were Derek's emerald green eyes, the very eyes that I loved.

"Derek," I said hesitantly. "That you in there?" Derek jumped up onto the tree with his front legs and gently pulled on my pant leg. It was then that I grinned before coming down. "I don't look like a snack, do I?"

I got a real look for that one before he snorted. Yep, this was definitely Derek alright, but I couldn't help teasing. It was then that all the excitement hit me. "Derek you did it!" He barked happily as I jumped up and down. Suddenly a squirrel ran by and he was on full alert, his ears standing up at full attention.

I laughed and motioned towards the woods. "Why don't you go run for a bit? I'll be here when you get back." He attempted to nod but growled when the attempt didn't go so well. I just waved him along and was relieved when he seemed to be walking and running just fine.

I was leaning back against a tree looking out at the water when fur brushed against me. Seeing Derek, I reached out my hand to touch him. Realizing what I was doing I stopped and quickly looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry," I mumbled. I chastised myself. He wasn't a dog. Well, technically he kind of was right now, but he was really a person. I couldn't just pet him!

So I was surprised when he pushed his nose against my hand. I looked at him hesitantly and he grabbed my sleeve in his jaws and brought it closer to him. Getting the hint I smiled before slowly running my hand down his fur. It was a lot softer than I'd expected

A cool gust of wind gushed through and I shivered. Seeing this, Derek walked over and curled around me. "Thanks," I said quietly. "You know, I think I might like this form on you. You can't tease me."

He growled playfully and I leaned back against him. I couldn't remember the time I had felt so happy. Just laying here with Derek, watching the sun rise over the water…it was kind of romantic really in a cliché kind of way, but I was glad I was spending this moment with him. It wasn't long before my eyes fluttered close and sleep overtook me.

* * *

I woke up to someone nudging me. Groaning I patted away my assaulter, hoping they would go away. When they kept persisting, I peeked open an eye to see two green eyes glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." He whined and licked my face and I batted him away, laughing before standing up.

Derek was sniffing through my bag and when I took out his change of clothes he grabbed them and walked behind a bush. I blushed, thinking about Derek's kiss. If I was blushing now, how bad would it be if he _really_ kissed her? The thought had my heart skip a beat and I immediately pushed the thought away before I did something stupid. Like kiss him.

The early morning light was spilling through the trees, so I knew we had been asleep for less than an hour. Judging by where the sun was Tori probably wasn't even awake yet. Derek came out and let out a big yawn.

"Well good morning, I teased."

He grinned. "Morning." His grin was contagious and I found myself matching it. It was hard not to. I had never seen Derek so happy and I wish I could see it more often.

"I did it." His eyes seemed to glow with excitement. Suddenly he began to laugh and I loved the sound. So caught up in the moment I jumped up into his arms and threw my arms around his neck.

Caught off guard he took a step back but instantly placed his hands under my thighs to support me as my legs straddled his waist. He gave me a disapproving look. "Don't you think that was a little reckless? What if I hadn't caught you?"

I just grinned. "I knew you'd catch me. And it's not like you couldn't hold me with your super strength and all," I teased.

He rolled his eyes and adjusted me slightly, but didn't put me down. Derek was a foot taller than me, but like this… now we were even, which meant I was staring straight into his eyes. My eyes softening, I reached up tentatively to move a lose strand of hair from his face. This close proximity was making my heart beat faster and the way he was looking at me made me feel a bunch of different things at once.

"I knew you could do it," I whispered quietly. "I've always believed in you." His eyes were burning with such intensity that it was impossible to look away. My heart skipped a beat as he gripped me tighter against him. I saw a familiar look flicker through his eyes; the one he had when he knew something was a bad idea, and before the moment was lost I softly pressed my lips to his.

Derek became rigid beneath me and my heart fell as his breath hitched. Knowing I had just made a huge mistake I pulled away feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet.

I tried not to cry. "I'm sorry just put me down please."

"Chloe," he said softly.

I pushed against his chest. "Look, I was just caught up in the moment, ok? Now put me down and we'll forget it ever happened."

Instead of putting me down he continued to do the worse thing imaginable; stare at me with that same look of shock.

I began struggling against his grip. "Put me down!" I pushed against his chest harder. Derek's eyes flashed and he growled, forcing me to look up at him. Our eyes met and I could see so many emotions running through his eyes. His grip on my legs tightened before he closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to get ahold of himself. He let out a shaking breath. "Dammit," he cursed before crashing his lips to mine.

To say I was surprised was an understatement, but soon I closed my eyes and moved my lips against his. I relished in the feeling as he wrapped his strong arms around me, crushing me to him as if he were afraid I'd bolt at any second. Making it clear that I wasn't going anywhere, I pressed myself more fully against him.

Groaning, Derek walked forward until my back was pressing against a tree. With one arm still around my waist, he moved his other hand to the back of my neck, efficiently deepening the kiss. Tracing my bottom lip with his tongue I gasped. Derek didn't hesitate before his tongue plunged greedily passed my lips, making me sigh in bliss.

His thumbs brushed my outer thigh where he was supporting me and I knew right then and there that I couldn't get enough of him. I couldn't survive without Derek because I loved him. I traced my hands along his broad shoulders only to tangle themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to me, causing him to groan.

Suddenly he stiffened before immediately pulling away from me. It was like a cold bucket of ice water had been dumped on me when he practically dropped me on the ground, his eyes refusing to meet mine.

He sighed and closed his eyes as if in pain before running a hand through his hair. "Chloe, we can't do this."

I was still having trouble processing what was going on. I gave him a disbelieving look. "What?"

He spared me a quick glance and the pain must have been evident in my eyes because he quickly averted his gaze. "This was a mistake and it can't happen again."

I stood up to face him. "Derek, if this is about you being a werewolf it's ok. I accept all of you, I've told you that. We can work through it togeth-"

"Don't you get it?" He yelled. "I just don't like you that way. I needed to lose some pent up frustration and you throwing yourself at me seemed like a good way to go about it."

I flinched at his harsh words and I could feel tears beginning to form. I shook my head. "Tell me something else because I don't believe you." She motioned towards the tree she had been pressed against just seconds before when he had been kissing her passionately. "You can't kiss me like that and tell me you don't feel anything at all for me."

His eyes hardened. "You were convenient. We got caught up in the moment and my wolf instincts took over. I could never like someone like you."

I laughed bitterly. "Someone like me huh?" I had had enough. I didn't believe his story but if that's the show he wanted to put on he could do it without an audience. I grabbed my bag and walked away without another word. I had just given him my first kiss, like hell I was going to let him see me cry.

I headed back to camp and Tori smirked. "Well it's about time you love birds-" at seeing my tears her smile vanished. "Chloe what happened?" I just stood there numbly as she took in my appearance.

She clenched her jaw. "Did he take advantage of you? I swear I will go back there and fry his ass to hell and-"

I shook my head before I fell into her arms and cried. I hated being so weak but Derek had just broken my heart. What I hated even more was that I still loved him with all the little pieces. It took a while, but once I calmed down I explained to Tori what had happened.

After a moment Tori shook her head. "It doesn't make sense," she said. "It's way obvious that he has feelings for you. He's not exactly Mr. Common sense when it comes to this kind of stuff. Maybe it all just freaked him out.

I shook my head, a few more tears spilling down my cheeks. I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

* * *

**I know I'm terrible but bear with me. There's usually a reason for the crazy things I do :D Next chapter will be up soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I apologize for the late update. This took me a lot longer to write than I was expecting. I never did put two and two together. If you take care of your sick family then DUH you're probably going to get sick. I thought I would have a pass for doing something nice NOPE ;D but on the bright side here is a chapter for you guys. I absolutely love reviews!**

* * *

I know if this was a movie I'd be the heroin and this is where I was supposed to be crying, closed off and dying of absolute heart break. Good thing this wasn't a movie. In reality I was pissed; _beyond _pissed actually. I knew Derek well enough to know that stupid stunt back there wasn't really him. I just had to figure out why the hell he flipped out the way he did. And he wasn't making it easy.

The only thing Derek had said to me since he returned from where I had left him in the woods was that we would be meeting up with his brother later on today. We had been making good progress since this morning and were already in the national park. Derek though, was making me second guess everything. I had been so certain that he had felt something between us, but now he acted as if he could care less about me; even seemed cold at times.

Tori had been extremely overprotective ever since I'd told her what happened between us. It was touching but I was a big girl. Derek had really hurt me, but I didn't have the time to wallow in self-pity. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. Maybe if I hadn't realized right in that moment that I loved him it wouldn't be hurting so much.

We followed Derek down an old trail when finally Tori stopped. "That's it!" We have been walking in this park nearly the entire day. Where the hell is this brother of yours?"

Derek stopped and glared at Tori before pointing to a nearby stand that had a map on it to guide guests. "See that resort? That's where he told me to meet him. It's abandoned and it's closed off from the rest of the park."

My heart dropped when Derek kept on walking without so much as sparing a glance in my direction.

* * *

I could definitely see why the resort was abandoned. It was part of the original detailing of the park and you had to go off the trails to get to it. I thought for sure we were lost when finally through the clearing we saw it standing among the trees.

Walking up to it we carefully opened the front door to see no one inside. "Well great, mutt face led us to the wrong place." Tori sneered.

Derek shook his head. "No, he was here. I can smell his scent."

"That would be because I was hiding in case you were the Edison Group." We all turned around to see a guy around our age leaning against the counter. "So, long time no see brother."

Derek grinned before enveloping Simon in a quick hug before messing up his hair. "It's good to see you."

Simon patted him on the back. "You have no idea."

Suddenly Derek looked concerned. "Have you been eating ok? Do you need any snacks?"

"I'm fine, and you're being rude not introducing me." His gaze flickered to Tori then lingered onto me. I found myself blushing at his intense stare. He gave me a charming smile. "And who might this beautiful girl be?"

I blushed. 'Beautiful?' I looked over to see Derek's reaction and when I saw none I mustered a fake smile. "I'm Chloe it's nice to finally meet you."

He went to kiss my hand and Tori rolled her eyes. "Tori. Now where's the bathroom so I can puke with all this mushy crap."

Simon raised an eyebrow and I shook my head as we watched her hop on a couch. "That's Tori for you. She grows on you though."

"You don't say," Simon said dryly. "Well, she makes one hell of a first impression."

I couldn't help it but I laughed. Simon was so easy going and charismatic; the complete opposite of Derek. How was it possible that they were brothers?

"Simon, I got a few snacks out ready for you. You should eat something," Derek called.

Simon rolled his eyes. "I have diabetes so there's no point in keeping it a secret when he worries all the time. Not much of a pick-up line though, huh?"

I grinned. "Are you always this charming?"

He winked. "Only with pretty girls. So, I'll talk to you later?"

I didn't really know why he found me so interesting but with Liz having gone somewhere and Tori in a bad mood it would be nice to talk to someone.  
"Sure," I said smiling.

I was sitting next to Tori on the lounge chair and watched the two brothers with interest. Derek was hovering over Simon and they kept falling into playful banter. It was really obvious how much they cared for one another. My gaze lingered over to Derek. It surprised me how touched I was by Derek's compassion towards his brother.

My thoughts drifted at how passionate he had been with _me_ and soon unwanted memories came flooding back. Derek pressing her into the tree, him holding her close and kissing her like she were his life-line… I shook my head to clear the unwanted images and fought back the tears that threatened to come.

* * *

I must have been too transparent for the rest of the day because Simon walked up to me, a concerned look on his face. "Look, I know we don't know each other all that well but I like to think I'm a pretty perceptive guy." He flashed a quick grin. "So, do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

I gave him a weak smile. "I really appreciate that but I just don't feel like talking about it, honestly."

He sat down beside me. "Alright then, so we'll talk about something else. Tell me more about this place we're going to."

I couldn't help it but I laughed. Simon just had that effect on me. It was hard to be moody around him. "You keep asking difficult questions. Honestly I don't know much about it except the address." I drew circles in the dirt. "I know there is a witch's spell that protects it from being found by other supernatural and it's a community where we could all live together."

I watched as Simon copied my movements and I copied his dirt pictures to mine. I raised an eyebrow. My figures were just sticks and swirls but Simon's were actually really good. "You're a good artist."

"You can tell all that by my dirt drawings?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes _and _the picture that let us know you were here." I laughed as he flushed, having obviously forgotten about it. Suddenly Simon stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Wha-" I started but he quickly cut me off.

"Why don't we see more about that address in the computer database they have here? I bet we could get it running with that witchy girl having at it. Derek said she was good with computers." I flashed him a quick grin. "You are a genius!"

I found Tori on the couch inspecting her nails. How she had managed to be on the run and not have a single chip on one was impressive. She was immediately on board and was heading to the database room when she realized I hadn't gone up to follow her. "Aren't you coming, blondie?"

I took a hesitant step forward before looking back at the room Derek had disappeared into earlier and bit my lip. She rolled her eyes. "Just meet me in there."

I knocked on the door and waited. I was just about to give up when the door opened and Derek stared down at me. "What do you want," he said dryly.

"We are heading to the database room to find more about the address. I thought you'd maybe like to come."

He stared at me for a moment with a blank expression before leaning against the doorframe. It was his signature move and I couldn't help but get a lump in my throat thinking that was how he was when I first laid eyes on him. "I don't think that's such a good idea." He said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "Geez Derek I get it, ok? So you don't like me back. I'm already over it so can't we go back to being friends?"

His eyes hardened and said a quiet "No," before shutting the door. On the way back to the others I had to wonder witch question he had been answering; no to the address or to me?

* * *

"Take that bitches!"

Simon and I grinned at Tori's excitement at finally hacking her way in. I watched the computer in anticipation when suddenly I felt Simon lean in close to me so that our shoulders were touching.

Tori pointed at the screen. "Ok, so I pinned down the address and it's actually not even listed on a map it's so small. I had to do a little digging and found that it's pretty low key and thankfully not too far away either."

Simon tried giving Tori a high five when she glared at him. "Touch me and I will shock you."

He rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm a sorcerer too you know!" Her fingers sparked and he backed away. "Ok, I won't touch you. Ever."

Tori continued to glare at him before heading out to the room. "I need my beauty rest so _don't _call me if you need anything."

We stared at her retreating form before bursting into laugher. "Did you see her _face_," I exclaimed. When we finally calmed down Simon looked at me, a strange look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You really are beautiful, you know. My brother's lucky to have you."

I blushed scarlet before I shook my hand. "Um..we're not..uh…you know."

He looked taken back. "You guys aren't together? I thought for sure…"

I shook my head. "Nope," I said with fake enthusiasm. Just friends."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Then maybe sometime would you like to go-"

"Simon." We all whipped around to see Derek casually leaning against the doorframe. I cursed my heart for skipping a beat. With a fitted black T-shirt and lose jeans I internally cursed. Why did he have to be so damn good looking? "I need your help with something." Derek raised a brow. "Unless I'm interrupting anything?"

"Nope, not a thing bro." Simon winked at me. "Catch ya later Chloe." I watched after them, confused. Had he just been about to ask me out?

* * *

It was late and everyone else had gone to sleep. Stepping outside, I sat on the porch and sighed, hoping the fresh air could help me get to sleep. My life couldn't get any more confusing. One brother supposedly liked me while the other claims he doesn't have any feelings for me at all. Though the way he kissed me-

I stopped that mental image. There was no point thinking about it. Derek obviously thought we were too close, but that didn't mean that I didn't deserve answers. Speaking of which… I saw Derek walking out of the forest, glancing up at me in surprise.

"What are you doing up?" I asked quietly.

"Could say the same for you," he said dryly. He went to walk past me but I blocked his way.

"Derek, we really should talk about this."

His eyes flashed and he growled. "There's nothing to talk about."

Now I was the one who was angry. "I have had it with you! I made one reckless mistake so just get over it. Why can't we go back to the way things were? You were my best friend!" I was nearly shouting but so many pent up emotions were running through me it was either that or strangle him.

When he didn't say anything I did my own imitation of one of his growls, (the look in his face was priceless but I was too angry to care at the moment), before shoving him aside and walking down the pathway in the forest.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he was suddenly beside me. "You shouldn't go off campsite."

I whirled around. "Oh, but you can? You made it clear there's nothing to talk about so why start caring all of a sudden? Go back inside."

A bottle of glass was thrown at my feet and I whirled around at Derek. Had he just…

Derek seemed just as shocked as I was. "Chloe, I don't know what's going on right now but I didn't throw that."

Derek wouldn't lie so I tried to focus my energy in finding out what had. Suddenly another bottle was thrown at me and I shut my eyes. I felt strong arms wrap around me and heard Derek mutter a curse as it shattered against his back. My eyes widened. Derek was shielding me?

"Oh, stupid wolf ruined my fun."

Looking past Derek I saw a boy around my age holding another bottle. "Who are you," I demanded angrily. I was not in the mood to deal with a troublesome ghost right now.

"The names Royce and I hate people like you. I've been watching you and it pisses me off." He wasn't making any sense and I didn't care to hear his explanation. All I knew was that I had to get rid of him before he hurt us. Closing my eyes, I focused on mentally pushing him.

Royce's eyes flashed in anger as he threw an entire tray of bottles at us. Derek grabbed me and we rolled into the grass. My eyes widened. That had nearly hit us.

Derek's body was hovering over my own and I tried to pretend the tear that was falling was from fear and not because it felt so good having Derek close to me; pretending to care about me again. "Chloe, you need to banish him!" Derek shouted. The wind was howling and picking up, no doubt due to Royce's anger.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back. I tried again focusing on pushing him back as Derek took the brunt of the attacks. Out of bottles now sticks and rocks were being thrown.

"Try harder!" He yelled. A rock hit Derek's shoulder and seeing him gasp I saw red. It was all I needed. Gathering all my strength I mentally pushed Royce and he vanished.

We waited for the wind to die down when Derek looked at me. His form was still over my own and I was grasping his shoulders tightly as if my life depended on it. Our eyes met and I opened my mouth to thank him when his expression turned murderous.

He was up off me so quickly it was as if I had burned him. "You know how the forest affects you and you decided to go out here all alone?"

I opened my mouth to defend myself but he cut me off. "Don't even try to give me any excuses. How could you have been so stupid?" He shouted.

I was furious. "The only stupid thing I ever did was become friends with a damn wolf like you!" I realized as I rushed back up to the resort there were two parts of me. One wanted to go back and punch him in the face and say whatever I could to make him hurt as much as he had been hurting me. But the other half remembered seeing the shocked and hurt look on his face as I said the one thing that I knew would hurt him. That side of me wanted to take it all back and tell him I was sorry. Completely lost I just headed to my room and cried. I didn't know who I was anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, I felt inspired by all the wonderful reviews and wrote you guys another chapter. Thank you guys. I love the reviews :D I tend to be a very greedy author when it comes to feedback. Also some of you have been guessing what's been going on or asking me what's going to happen next. My answer? My lips are sealed you will just have to keep reading to find out D **

* * *

To say Derek was in a horrible mood that morning was an understatement. I had tried numerous times to get him alone to apologize but every time he would give me a seething look and I'd chicken out. Sighing, I shifted my pack and kept walking. I'd just have to wait till he calmed down.

Despite everything Simon remained optimistic. He walked along talking to everyone and started up games as we headed deeper into the park. Tori of course wanted nothing to do with it and continued to ignore us all. Derek was ahead of the group, pushing us even faster and hoped to arrive out of the forest by night fall and into the town with the location by the end of tomorrow.

That was the only thing that lifted my hopes. We were almost there and that was enough to get me smiling as Simon continued to talk more about movies with me.

He grabbed a sandwich out of his pack and took a big bite, watching Derek curiously. "He's not always like this, you know. I don't know what's been up with him lately."

I shrugged. I didn't want to say much though because I didn't trust Derek's super hearing not to hone down in on us.

Simon grabbed my hand. "So I wanted to ask you something."

I looked at Simon nervously, not sure what to do. He seemed oblivious to the fact that everyone had stopped walking and was staring at us; especially Derek.

"I was wondering if tonight you'd like to go out with me?" He squeezed my hand and I opened my mouth before closing it. What could I say? I didn't want to lead him on. I still had strong feelings for Derek. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him waiting for my response. I focused back on Simon. Simon was attractive and I felt comfortable around him. I knew immediately that I'd have a good time with him.

I gave him a small smile. "Sure, why not."

Simon pumped his fist in the air and shot me a dazzling grin. "I'm actually familiar with the town we're stopping in so I promise we'll have a fun time." We continued on only to see Tori snickering. I followed her gaze to see Derek staring at us incredulously before his jaw tightened and he turned around and kept walking. I watched him uneasily, wondering if not for the millionth time what was going on through his mind.

* * *

I looked in the mirror and nervously fidgeted with my hair. Tori rolled her eyes. "Chloe I made you look amazing. Stop messing with your hair!"

We had made it to the town by nightfall and had purchased two hotel rooms. Thankfully the clerk hadn't asked any questions so we didn't have to sleep out in the woods tonight.

"I can't help it I'm nervous! I don't know why the hell I agreed to this. I don't like him like that and leading him on-"

"One: wolf boy totally deserves this. It's a good way to get back at him." She saw me open my mouth and shushed me. "I know you aren't like that; just making a point. Two: It's just a date. There's nothing wrong with going out and having a good time. It's not like you're planning to get serious with the guy."

I threw my hands up exasperated. "Yes but said guy is his _brother_."

"Chloe, go  
out and have a fun time. Forget about Derek and just enjoy yourself for one night. You act like you've never been on a date before."

I must have made some motion that was a dead giveaway because her eyes suddenly got all wide. "You're telling me you had a dirty make out session _before _your first date? Who knew you were such a skank?"

I shot her a look for that one before grabbing my purse. Yes, I said it. _Purse. _I was still wearing jeans and a black tank top; I didn't want to get all dressed up, but Tori had insisted that I take her purse with me in case there was something in there that I needed. I honestly hadn't even looked inside to see what she was talking about and I was afraid to find out. It was the make-up though that was making me nervous. I used it occasionally but not every day like some girls did. Tori, however, gave me a make over and she said I looked drop dead gorgeous. All thanks to her, of course.

Heading downstairs, I saw Simon look over at me appreciatively but it was the heated look in Derek's eyes that made my heart race. Why was I doing this again?

Simon took my hand and kissed it. "Chloe, you look gorgeous. You ready?"

I gave him a shaky smile before letting him lead me outside. It wasn't until we were walking down the sidewalk when I finally began to relax. The stars were out and music was playing from the band outside; overall it was the perfect setting for a date.

"Ok, ready for surprise number one?" I let him fold his hands over my eyes before walking me forward. I laughed as I tried not to stumble into anything. It seemed like forever but eventually we stopped.

"Tell me what you think."

I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw a movie theatre. "I didn't think they'd have one of these in such a small town." At seeing that the movie was '_Unstoppable' _my eyes must have gotten even wider. "I love this movie!"

He grinned. "I know. I talked with the manager earlier and he said that since business is slow he'd play it for us."

I squeezed is hand. "Thank you, Simon. This is the perfect surprise." As we watched the movie we had a popcorn battle which eventually Simon won. He grabbed the bucked and placed it on his lap and would only let me have some if he fed it to me. I rolled my eyes but played alone. It was hilarious to see some of his facial reactions during some of the scenes and I found myself laughing when we walked out of the theatre.

"Ok, so for surprise number two."

I backed away. "Oh no you don't. You almost led me into a streetlight last time you covered my eyes."

He faked hurt. "Are you telling me that you don't trust me?"

I gave him a pointed look. "That's exactly what I'm saying." He laughed and pulled me along across the street to an ice cream shop. Once again Simon refused to let me pay for it but I didn't fight him on it. He stated if he paid for everything then he could take the credit for the best date imaginable.

After finishing our ice cream Simon suddenly pulled me close to him. "I wanted to tell you that I had a good time tonight."

I blushed but couldn't find the words to say. For a second I saw his gaze flicker to my lips and I froze. What was wrong with me? Here was an attractive, funny and amazing guy and I didn't want him to kiss me?

Simon moved closer and his lips gently caressed my cheek. My confusion must have been evident because he laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you but I wouldn't feel right kissing you when you're in love with my brother."

I nearly sighed in relief at him not wanting to kiss me when his words suddenly dawned on me. "W..w..hat?" I stuttered.

He gave me a knowing look. "Chloe, I meant everything I said. You're a really cute girl and if you and my brother didn't have a thing going on then I'd be all over you," he winked. "And I can't lie that I was secretly hoping you'd be more into me tonight, but I have to be honest and say that's not the only reason I took you out tonight."

I stared at him. "I didn't lie to you before. There's nothing going on between-"

"I know you guys aren't official." He gave me a warm smile. "But I can tell by the way you guys look at each other that something is going on. Want to fill me in?"

I sighed. "Isn't that kind of a mood breaker for a date?"

He winked. "I can spice it up later if you want me to but first tell me what's been going on."

I told him everything. From the moment Derek and I met, to our lunches, his transformations, Liam and Ramon, and finally our kiss where he had rejected me. I caught Simon up to the point where Royce came in, hoping he would have some insight."

Simon frowned. "It doesn't make sense."

I shrugged. "Maybe he was right and it was just his wolf taking over.."

Simon shook his head. "No because if that's the case then it would've happened before. I can honestly say that you are officially the first girl he's _ever_ taken an interest too. I've never seen him so worked up about anyone before."

I have him an incredulous look. "You're clearly joking."

"Just hear me out, ok? I was definitely interested in you, still am but I'll take my losses," he winked, "but I could sense the jealously coming off him in waves."

I thought back to everything Simon had done and it clicked. The perfect timing of Derek walking in on us just as Simon was about to ask me out in the computer room, the way Simon asked me out today right in front of Derek…it all made sense now.

"I had my suspicions but the look on his face when I asked you out confirmed it." He gave me a weary look. "Why do I have the sudden fear that you're going to punch me in the nose?"

I snorted. "Because that's exactly what I felt like doing two seconds ago." It didn't take long before we fell into a fit of laughter.

"Simon, are you sure he has feelings for me? What if we're wrong?"

"I actually have an idea about that…" I gulped, not liking the mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

We were walking hand in hand back to the hotel when suddenly Simon pressed me against him. "Now before we get things rolling I do believe I promised you that I'd spice things up a bit."

Before I had time to thin he brought his mouth to mine. I gasped, surprised before eagerly wrapping my arms around him. My heart may not have been doing flip-flops but Simon was a _really _good kisser and I wasn't the type to complain of a cute boy kissing me.

He gently nibbled my ear and I shivered as he trailed gentle kisses along my neck and along my jaw. I closed my eyes in bliss. "We should take this somewhere a little more private," he whispered sensually.

I blushed at the insulation. "I haven't done that…that kind of thing before. I wouldn't be any good at-"

His kissed my mouth again, efficiently cutting off what I was about to say. "You're beautiful Chloe. That's all that matters. I know we're going a little fast but I really feel a connection right now."

I blushed, my heart racing. "I feel it to." It was all the motivation he needed before once again kissing me breathless. His hand wondered and moved the strap of my tank top down. That was when we heard the growl.

We broke apart to see Derek looming over us. If I had ever thought he had looked any before, those were nothing compared to the deadly look he was giving his brother now.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Hey bro, we're kind of in the middle of something. Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah I need to speak to Chloe. Alone. _Now._"Simon just shrugged before walking away. However, I didn't miss the wink he gave me when Derek wasn't looking.

Suddenly I was being pulled to the back of the hotel parking lot. He was moving so fast I was tripping in order to keep up with his grip on my arm. When he finally stopped he faced me with a menacing glare.

"What the hell was that? What we're you thinking!" He practically roared.

I played dumb. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You…you know damn well what I'm talking about!" He motioned to the strap that was still out of place and hastily pulled it back onto my arm, blushing mad.

Suddenly angry I pointed at him. "So now you suddenly care what I do? What I do and who I do it with is none of your damn business." Derek's mouth clenched shut and I began to walk away. If he wasn't going to say anything then he could stand out here to rot for all I cared.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Back to Simon," I snapped. "At least he knows how to finish what he started! Unlike _you_ he actually cares about me." In reality I was heading to my room, but the less he knew the better.

Derek suddenly appeared in front of me, his green eyes burning. "Is that what this is about? You don't think I care about you?"

I snorted. "Well you've made it pretty damn obvious by this point." I began to walk away again.

"W..wait just a damn minute," he stuttered out before pulling me back to him. I could clearly see the conflicting emotions in his eyes as he opened and closed his mouth.

"Derek, if you're not going to say anything-"

"Dammit, Chloe you're not making this easy on me."

I stopped struggling to get away and blinked. "What are you talking about?"

He just groaned and shook his head. "I do care about you, Chloe. And seeing you with Simon… it's killing me. At first I pretended like it didn't then tonight seeing you guys all over each other…it's what I wanted. I wanted you to forget about me but when I saw it happening before my very eyes, I lost it."

I reached out and gently touched his cheek. "Please tell me what's going on."

He leaned into my touch before gently grasping my hand in his own. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I care about you too much."

"Derek, look at me."

He did and I could see the utter remorse in his emerald green eyes. "Chloe, there's something I need to tell you-"

"Chloe, get away from him!" I looked up shocked to see Tori glaring at Derek. Liz and Simon were right behind her.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! Ok, I know a cliffhanger. But I just HAD to do it. It works better with the story. Also, next chapter we finally get to figure out what's been going on with Derek. Thanks again guys for the reviews! I will post the next chapter up as soon as I can. I doubt it will be today though, lol. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all guys so much for the reviews. Let me just say this. I don't enjoy giving you guys cliffhangers. Hence the reason why every time I have given you one there's a chapter posted the next day. You guys are the BEST REVIWERS out there and I don't like anyone getting discouraged or frustrated. It's one day, please be patient with me. But in all honesty it makes me happy as a writer to know you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Thank you again guys!**

* * *

Annoyed that the moment was broken I whirled around. "Tori, we're working things out right now. Can you go in overprotective mode later?"

Ignoring me she narrowed her eyes and lifting her hands put a binding spell on Derek. "Tori, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted at her. "Let him go!"

"I was right about him all along," she sneered. My eyes drifted towards Derek then back at Tori, still not understanding what she was talking about. "He's been working for the Edison Group the entire time. Wolf boy's _job_ was to get close to you and get the address and notify them."

I wanted to laugh. That was ridiculous. There was no way Derek would do that. Not after everything we had gone through together. But then…some things started to make sense. Why he wouldn't get close to me. The reason he even hung out with me in the first place. I turned back at Derek, my eyes determined.

"Tell me they're wrong." I loved him so I would believe in him, despite how the evidence didn't add up. When he looked away I stiffened as realization started seeping in. Clenching my fists I yelled at him. "Look at me and _tell _me they're wrong!"

He did what I wanted and I immediately regretting him asking him to. Because in his eyes laid the answer. The utter remorse shone in his green depths before he looked down again, his bangs covering his eyes.

Liz appeared beside me and rested her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chloe. He had us all fooled. In the beginning I was just going to check on your aunt, but then I started hearing Dr. Davidoff talk about Derek. So I kept disappearing to find out for sure. I started listening and that's when I found out about their deal. If we gave the location up then his brother was guaranteed safety."

My throat closed up as I stared at Simon. "I suppose you were in on this too?"

Simon shook his head. "No, I didn't know about…any of this." He turned hurting eyes to his brother and I'd had enough.

"Well as far as I'm concerned you guys can rot in hell together. Let him go, Tori. We're leaving." She did as I asked and the instant he was free Derek ran to me.

"Chloe, you need to let me explain-"

"Explain _what_, exactly!" Tears were falling down at this point. Derek, the one person I trusted more than anything had betrayed us; had betrayed _me_. "Explain why you used my feelings to get what you wanted? Explain that you were going to turn us in back there to die?" I was shouting now and the tears were still streaming down my face but I didn't care. "Well I'm done listening to you, Derek!"

He reached out to grab me when I slapped him. Hard. If felt good and I wanted to do it again but I just turned and walked away. Tori wrapped her arms around me as she pulled me away, not sparing Simon or Derek a second glance.

We were making our way out from behind the hotel's parking lot when suddenly white vans surrounded us. Everything after that seemed to go by in slow motion. Men and women running out of the vans, Tori throwing spells in every direction, a black cloth put over my mouth and nose , and finally feeling the tear slide down my face as I thought of Derek's green eyes before falling into the darkness.

I woke up to find myself in a cell. Only one light shone and once my eyes got adjusted I could see Tori in the cell across from me. It looked as if we were underground somewhere by the old stone walls. Where were we?

"Tori, are you ok?" Her hands were chained but she nodded.

"Those assholes put me in spell-proof chains. Just _wait _till I get my hands on them!"

A door opened and Dr. Davidoff walked in wearing a nice suit and smile. "I do hope you ladies are comfortable?"

"Like hell we are," Tori sneered. "Where the hell are we?"

"Why back where you ladies started of course. We added this place underground for those who were…disobedient, I might say. You girls will be able to join the others once you earn it."

He turned to walk away and I stood up. "Where are you going?"

Dr. Davidoff laughed. "Why Chloe, I have a lot of new guests to meet. We are going to that location. I should thank Derek again for giving it to us."

My eyes narrowed and he laughed. "Oh Chloe it was all planned from the beginning. We knew you were going somewhere when we caught you. So we had Derek, a young attractive werewolf get close to you. We had him meet you at lunch, letting you escape and getting close to you. You had to trust him and I must say Chloe, unfortunately you started developing feelings for him. Tell me, does it hurt to know the one you had feelings for was being fake the entire time?"

"You asshole!" Tori yelled. "Haven't you done enough to her?" I didn't hear his response. I felt numb as I slid to the floor and buried my head into my knees. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to trust Derek. Falling for him when he didn't return my feelings was one thing. But realizing I was being played the entire time…more tears fell.

I didn't know how long we were down there for. Food was brought to us on a tray and Tori had fallen asleep. For all I knew it was the middle of the night. There were no windows so I couldn't see for sure. I couldn't eat and I didn't even try to sleep. I had tried and his face just haunted my dreams.

To make matters even worse the door crept open to reveal the last person I needed to see right now.

"Chloe?" he said softly.

I kept staring at the wall.

He sighed and I knew without looking that he was running a hand through his dark messy hair out of habit. My heart clenched.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

I met his eyes and he flinched at seeing the hardness in mine. "Was any of it real?" I whispered quietly. "At least give me that. After everything just tell me the truth. I deserve that much at least."

He clenched his jaw. "No," he said quietly. I searched his eyes for any trace of a lie and when I found only complete honestly another tear slipped down.

"Then get the hell out of here."

He nodded and headed to the door before stopping, his hand on the knob. "I really _am_ sorry Chloe. I wasn't expecting you to be a nice person."

I gave him a dry laugh. "Sorry fixes everything right?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Look, I didn't intend for you to develop a crush, you'll get over it."

Suddenly all my pent up anger came to the surface. "You asshole, I was always there for you! We went through so much together and you treat it as if…" I cursed as I felt more tears falling, "as if that means nothing." I met his eyes. "I was in love with you, Derek." I said the last part quietly, my voice raw with emotion.

Derek's eyes were wide with complete and utter shock as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words when my aunt came in. She sent me a regretful look before turning to Derek. "You're wanted in Dr. Davidoff's office.

He looked back at me a moment before nodding and following her out the door.

Tori had woken up sometime during my yelling and snickered. "I'll tell you what you did a great job in shocking the hell out of him. Mutt face deserved it." I didn't respond.

The only way I knew days were passing was by the three meal trays that were brought to us. I refused to touch it and Aunt Lauren and Tori repeatedly stressed how important it was for me to eat. At this point I just didn't care. I was threatened with having a feeding tube forced down my throat if I kept like this but I didn't waver.

"Chloe, honey we're taking you outside." I stared at her blankly. "I got Dr. Davidoff's permission so perhaps a change of scenery will help you get through this." It took a while for me to get used to the light but soon I found myself sitting in the courtyard, a werewolf I had never seen before by my side as a guard.

"Don't even think of escaping I would track you down in seconds." He had red hair and looked to be in his early twenty's. Being outside was nice but soon I found my eyes wondering over to the tree Derek and I would eat lunch. I didn't want to be here because it made me think of him.

The werewolf brought out my food tray and I just stared at the food. He gave me a strange look. "You know, you're kind of pretty for a necromancer. I thought they all wore black and stuff."

I just glared at him before turning and looking away. "Hey, don't look away from me!" He jerked my chin back and on instinct I shoved him.

His eyes hardened. "You're going to regret that." After throwing me to the ground he raised his hand to strike me when suddenly the werewolf was slammed into the wall.

I looked up surprised to see Derek pinning the other guy to the building. "Touch her again and I'll kill you," he snarled.

Once Derek released his hold the other werewolf laughed. "Seems you've grown attached to the little necro."

Derek didn't respond as he helped me up and brought me back to the cell. Once the situation hit me I ripped my arm from his grasp. "Don't touch me," I growled. "I can handle myself."

He snorted. "It didn't look like it from where I was standing."

Narrowing my eyes I pointed at the door once I was back in the cell. "You've done your job now _go_."

He sighed. "Chloe-"

"I said leave me the hell alone, Derek!" I shouted. He watched me a moment before nodding and doing as I asked.

I sat against the stone wall and let all my emotions wash over me. I was confused, hurt and angry at myself more than ever. I still loved him, and because of that I refused to dwell on why he would have protected me. I couldn't second guess anymore what was real and what wasn't.

* * *

**Ok, so I think most of you figured out that was coming. No worries, things will be getting better soon. Like, the next chapter soon. Maybe even the first paragraph of the next chapter soon :D I love hearing your feedback because it motivates me to write. I get most of your reviews on my phone and as soon as you send them I'm scrambling to see what you guys think good and bad. So far it seems most everyone is happy with this story which is a good thing because it's almost finished! :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**First off I have to say thank you to vanima gurtha for being my official first person to send me a message. Second of all I have a confession to make. I lied... but for a very good reason! I said in the last author note that things would start being a little more perky for chlerk fans. Well I'm postponing it only because thanks to Moonblossom91 (who you all should say a very big thank you too!) gave me a great idea in where I can make this story at least a little longer. Thank you guys for the reviews. I know I keep saying that but I was blown away this week when they were all coming in! **

**Now if anyone has any questions, concerns or even ideas they want to happen in this story let me know. I write for you guys so if I can find a way to put it in where it makes sense in my outline, I'll do it. If I can't then that just leaves more ideas for an entirely different story. Thank you again vanima gurtha and Moonblossom91!**

* * *

The next day I heard footsteps coming towards the cell and I fought the urge to cringe. I didn't want to deal with Derek anymore. Whatever he had been trying to say… my thoughts were cut off as I stared up, confusion evident on my face. Liam? What the hell was he doing here?

Liam gave me a toothy grin and walked to my cell and I backed up. Tori narrowed her eyes. "Back for more? I kicked your ass the first time and I'll gladly do it again if you lay one finger on her."

He gave her an amused look. "Now why would I want to do that when I'm her new body guard?"

My eyes widened. "B…body guard?" I stuttered. I knew my time had been coming but now I knew for certain that the Edison Group wanted me dead.

"Yeah, after you took out Ramon," his eyes narrowed, "I figured it would be safer to work here then try to join the pack as a lone male werewolf." He opened the cell and I pressed myself further back against the wall. Rolling his eyes he grabbed my arm impatiently before tugging me out and closing the door.

He winked at Tori. "You have no idea how much I enjoy saying this. _You_ get to stay here."

Tori gave him a withering look. "I'd never want to be escorted by a pesky wolf like you. I'd probably get fleas."

Liam just grinned, taking the insult in stride. I knew once we were outside that he was taking me to the courtyard. Remembering last time I tried not to panic.

"Relax, little necro, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now." I huffed. Yeah, like that was so reassuring. "Look, I don't care what happens to anyone, I'm only looking out for myself. I'm not out for revenge so relax and let me do my job."

We grabbed our trays of food and sat in the grass and I glared at him as I watched him eat. I hated him. I didn't forget the way he tried to kill us. Even if it had been mainly Ramon it still reminded me of when things began to spiral out of control with Derek. If he had never fallen off that waterfall or changed…

Sighing I leaned back against a tree. Liam seemed…different somehow. I realized for the first time he looked to be around my age, if not just a little older. With short brown hair and light green eyes he was fairly attractive. Perhaps it was because this was a different setting but he seemed less intimidating than before. I had no doubt that he could kill me on the spot if he wanted to, so why didn't he?

He suddenly looked at me before focusing back on his food again. "You're a lot skinnier than before." I raised an eyebrow which made him roll his eyes. "I'm not concerned; was just making a statement."

We sat in silence before I sighed and looked up at the sky. "It's fine if you don't like me. The last time I became friends with my bodyguard it didn't turn too well." Liam's eyes softened and I was surprised when he didn't try to hide it. It made me wonder if was possible that maybe he wasn't all bad? I stubbornly crossed my arms.

"I don't need your pity."

Liam laughed. "I have to say little necro I missed your spark. For a minute there I thought this place might've broken you.

I snorted. "This place is going to kill me anyway."

"Actually you're needed. Now I can't say the same for your bitch witch back there."

Ignoring the jest at Tori I looked him dead in the eye. "They want me to raise and control an army of the dead. Can you imagine me taking control of Ramon's spirit, shoving it into his corpse, and then ordering him around to do whatever these people wanted?" I noted how Liam tensed and I narrowed my eyes. "I'd rather die than use my powers like that."

* * *

The next day Liam once again met me at my cell to take me to lunch in the courtyard. I still had seen no sign of Derek. A part of me hated myself for looking but it was as if my entire being was drawn to finding him. I remembered our last conversation and closed my eyes as a feeling pain washed through me. No matter how hard I tried he continued to stay in my thoughts.

Pushing those thoughts aside I thought of how unfair it was that Tori had to be locked away inside. My aunt Lauren had told us they were working on something that could go on Tori and contain her powers while she could walk around outside. Since then my aunt had come to visit once a day updating us on the progress; more like to harass me for not eating in my opinion. After the threat of the feeding tube I ate, but only what was needed. It was hard to stomach knowing they wanted me to stay strong and use my powers for twisted things.

Suddenly my vision began to blur and I grew light headed. Strong arms wrapped around me and gently placed me on the ground. Closing my eyes I waited for the feeling to pass before I looked up to see Liam's worried expression.

"Hey, you don't look so good necro girl."

Pushing his arms away from me I narrowed my eyes. "My name is Chloe," I snapped.

Ignoring me he pushed my tray of food towards me before loading it up with some of the food on his tray. "We are not leaving here until you eat everything on that tray. If this is a self-secure skinny women trick then suck it up, you're a pretty girl so eat."

I pushed the tray away. I knew I was being childish but I couldn't help it. He was infuriating. "I can't. If I keep my strength up then they will use me for my powers."

He growled. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Obviously the lack of food is affecting your brain. They will use you weak or not so you have to be strong. Besides the witch bitch back there is worried sick about you. I can tell every time you turn away I can see it on her face."

"You really shouldn't call her that," I chided. He was quiet a long time before he spoke.

"I heard what that mutt did to you." I immediately bristled at the mention of Derek. Liam put up his hands in defense. "Just hear me out. Wolves are loyal creatures so he must have had a good reason behind it."

I nodded. I couldn't say anything due to the lump that had formed in my throat. "He…" I stopped before trying again. "He was protecting his brother," I finished quietly. I looked up at him, suddenly curious. "Can you tell me more about your wolf heritage?" I didn't want to talk about Derek anymore and it seemed like a good distraction because I'd actually be interested.

"I'll consider it once you eat all your food." Soon we fell into a staring match and seeing that he wasn't going to budge, I sighed before taking a bite out of my sandwich. "Now spill." My mouth was full and crumbs flew at him. Wiping some off his shirt he gave me an amused look. "Not much on manners, huh?" Fine, but you better keep stuffing that in or I'm stopping."

I took another bite to appease him and he mumbled something intelligible under his breath before moving to sit across from me. "Werewolves inherit more than just the physical form of a wolf. Our senses are heightened. We're faster, stronger, smarter," he gave me a look and I chucked a carrot at him. "We can see better at night," he continued.

"I know all that, tell me something else." I could tell I was annoying him and I reveled in it. It was so easy to get under his skin.

"We have pack loyalty. Generally we are with our own kind. Hunt together, live together...you get the idea. There's always an alpha to lead us."

"What if you're alone?" I asked quietly.

"Then there are mates," he said slowly. I could tell by the way he ignored my question that he didn't want to talk about it so I didn't press him. "Once you have a mate it's for life. Even if one dies you'll never find another."

"Is it based on attraction or someone you have to find?" he waved me off. "I'm not into all that mushy destined for life crap. If you have an attraction to someone that you've never felt before you ask them to be your mate. It's a mutual decision. It could be anyone but once you pick one person that's it. You don't get a second chance if it doesn't work out."

"Though honestly werewolves are so physically frustrated we need to let out every now and then. Get some action ya know?" he gave me a toothy grin but I had to look away so he didn't see the tears began to form in my eyes. My mind instantly thought back to that time he kissed me. He had stated it was 'pent up frustration. Not to mention I had asked straight to his face if any of it had been real, and now Liam had just confirmed everything. I hadn't even realized until this moment that I had still been holding onto some kind of hope.

Liam's eyes widened a moment, realizing his mistake before softening. "He really did a number on you, little necro."

We walked back in silence to my cell and Tori jumped up and stared down Liam. "I hope you enjoy it out there because once I get out of here you're going to regret it."

Liam chuckled before raising an eyebrow at her. "You sure are a firecracker, aren't you?"

"Call me that again and you'll get a demonstration," she threatened. "Now go be a good doggie and fetch me a magazine."

"You sure are mouthy talking to a werewolf like that." He growled. "I still have a grudge from that binding spell you had me on."

She looked away, bored. "You deserved it. Now be a good dog and fetch me a magazine."

I watched the two with interest before slumping back in my cell. About an hour later the door opened and a new edition of a magazine was thrown into Tori's cell. Tori looked at the magazine wide-eyed and I had to stifle a laugh at her incredulous expression.

* * *

**Bet you guys didn't see that one coming, huh? I know it's a little short but I'm already working on the next chapter for you guys :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! Finally another chapter out :D I loved the reviews. As a special thank you I made sure this one was a longer chapter for you guys. (I did realize the other one was a little short...) Please review and let me know what you think. The good bad and the ugly I wanna know because I'm just greedy that way ;D**

* * *

Over the next few days I grew more and more eager to get out of my cell. I would even go so far as to say that I was beginning to enjoy Liam's company…slightly.

I looked up to him thoughtfully and I had to wonder, was being tall a werewolf thing or was I really just that short? "So what do you do in your spare time when you're not babysitting me?"

Liam shrugged, leaning back against a tree and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't mind the other werewolves. Not the brightest bunch, though."

"You are better than them," I said quietly.

He looked at me surprised before flashing me a toothy grin. "Say whatever you want little necro, but I've done my fair share of killing; even reveled in it. You sure you want to stick with that opinion of me?" His eyes however held a sad look to them.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well I'd say yes since you haven't raped me or thrown me to the ground and try to hit me. So yeah, I'll stick to my opinion."

He stared at me a moment and once he realized I was serious, growled. My eyes widened and I waved my hands in front of him to catch his attention before he did something stupid. "It's all in the past I'm fine now. Derek had…he'd helped me out."

Liam still looked angry but he turned back towards me. "You know, I can see why he was so smitten with you. You keep giving us werewolves the benefit of the doubt even after all we've done to you." He turned regretful eyes to her. "I've even tried to kill you and look at us now. You even tolerate me."

I laughed and grabbed his arm. "I don't tolerate you." Liam turned away, his expression hurt and I pulled him back towards me. It was like pulling a brick wall when he resisted but finally he relented and let me pull him forward. "I don't tolerate you," I said again, "because I just realized I consider you a friend."

Liam's eyes widened before giving me a genuine smile. "Thank you. I never told you but I almost had a mate once." He looked off into the distance, lost deep in thought. His face showed me he was reliving every memory. "I loved her like no other but before we could get married and then become mates she died."

A lump formed in my throat and I squeezed his hand, silently encouraging him to go on. "Her name was Lena. She was Ramon's sister and was killed when a group of hunters, _humans_ killed our pack. Ramon and I were the only survivors. We had been out hunting and there was nothing left when we came back." His eyes closed in pain.

"We went after the people who killed our pack, seeking revenge. Ramon got caught up in his grief and after we killed every single last one of them if wasn't enough. When you hunt you get caught up in the experience. Your wolf can take over and you're able to forget, even just for a moment, about your pain." He grimaced. "We didn't just stop with the hunters. We kept hunting more and more people and never stopped."

"Do you think you could ever go back to stop eating people? I mean, you liked that turkey sandwich just fine."

Liam busted out laughing and I couldn't contain my grin. "I don't know," he shrugged, "I've never really had must liking to your race."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's funny, because you seem to like Tori just fine."

He looked at me eyes wide before blushing and turning away from me. "You're imagining things," he muttered I fought to contain my smile.

* * *

Every day I tried to contact Liz. I don't know if they had put a special barrier that wouldn't let me reach her or if she wasn't answering but so far no luck. I sighed in frustration before sitting back in my cell.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We'll find another way out of this hell hole. Knowing Liz she's probably busy finding us a way out." Tori was unusually optimistic and I gave her a wry smile. "Thanks, I'm just not used to nothing happening. I almost went to full power that time and no so much as a peep from her."

Tori's head whipped around. "Did you hear that?"

I gave her a puzzled look. "Hear what?" We listened and sure enough I could hear a quiet scratching sound.

Tori screeched. "If that is a rat I'm going to die. That better not be a rat!"

The noise started up again when suddenly the ground began to break apart in Tori's cell. My eyes widened as dead bodies began crawling towards her.

Tori screamed. "Chloe, I swear if you don't do something _right _now I'm going to kill you!"

I closed my eyes and concentrated but it was difficult with Tori's frantic yelling. "I need you to be quiet! I can't concentrate with your screaming!"

One crawled up her leg and she kicked it away. "_NOW, _Chloe would be a great time!"

Suddenly Liam rushed in eyes wide as he took in the dead bodies making their way to Tori. Growling he rushed to her and without hesitation ripped open the cell door's hinges and began tearing the bodies away from Tori. Closing my eyes I focused all my energy to releasing their spirits and soon the scratching stopped and all was still.

Opening my eyes, I raised an eyebrow at seeing Tori in Liam's arms, holding onto him for dear life. Realizing her predicament she slapped him before breaking out of his embrace. "Paws off. Touch me again and I'll fry you so quick you won't know what happened."

"You're welcome ," he said dryly. Taking a look at the dead bodies he visibly paled. "I'll uh…take care of these and explain what happened."

There really was no need because soon my aunt Lauren and Dr. Davidoff came rushing out. I muttered a quick thank you to Liam before looking at the corpses. It didn't make any sense. If I could summon then where the hell was Liz?

* * *

Well if there was one good thing that came out of me raised the corpses, it was that with Tori's cell door broken she was finally able to go outside. Werewolves surrounded the entire courtyard but thankfully they all kept their distance, except for Liam of course. Tori had a bracelet around her arm. She'd complained that it was tacky but when my aunt stated that she could go back to the cuffs in a cell she stated that she could get used to it.

"So I assume that we aren't going to have to go to class?"

Tori snorted. "Please. They're probably worried we'd corrupt their precious little goodie-two-shoe students.

Liam walked up to them grinning. "So I have good news and better news."

I looked up at him curious. "What's up?" I looked over to Tori and she just ignored him.

"The good news is that I found Derek. They had sent him out onto a small trip. Now the even _better_ news is that he found out I'm your new guard and he's livid."

I smacked his shoulder. "Liam that's not good news."

He shrugged. "Good for me anyway. Besides, he deserves it after what he did to you."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Well you losers have fun. I'm finally out of that damn cell and I plan on enjoying every minute of it."

Liam moved to go with her when she whirled around. "_Don't _even think about it." He slunk back to stand beside me, rejection evident on his features.

It had been a few days since we the incident with the corpses and every time Liam tried getting close to Tori she shot him down.

"How the hell do you even get close to her?" He asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "Just keep trying. Eventually she'll break down. She wouldn't put up with you if she wasn't the slightest bit interested."

He motioned towards her retreating figure. "That's what you'd call slightly interested?"

I laughed and patted him on the back. "Just be patient. She's very independent and has a hard time expressing how she feels."

He shook his head before eyeing me appreciatively. I glared at him playfully. "I know that look, don't even start."

He chuckled. "Hey I can at least admire the view. Looks like you finally put on some weight."

I crossed my arms. "Are you calling me fat?"

Liam's eyes widened before taking a few steps back, hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean it like… what I'm trying to say is…is…"

Not being able to hide it any longer I burst out into laughter. It was hard to keep a straight face seeing him freak out like that. "I was just messing with you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't do that. I had to learn the hard way with Lena to never joke about a woman's weight."

I grinned. "I think I would have liked her."

He gave me a warm smile. "You would have."

* * *

I had just finished talking with my aunt Lauren in her office when I ran into something solid. Losing my balance I began to fall backwards when two hands gripped my arms to steady me. I looked up and emerald green eyes stared down at me. For a moment I felt like I couldn't breathe. My emotions were running wild as I felt the warmth of his hands on my arms. I hated how being this close to him affected me. Soon I could feel myself getting lost in his gaze. I saw something unusual flicker through his eyes and before I could distinguish what it was, it was gone.

Derek cleared his throat and all too soon his hands returned to his sides. He took a step back before walking on ahead, muttering a "watch where you're going."

"Derek, wait!" I didn't realize I had said it out loud until he looked back at me questioningly.

I stepped forward and my throat closed. What had I wanted to say? "You want to have lunch…or something?"

He stared at me, an unreadable expression crossing his features. "You haven't forgiven me."

He said it as a statement and I wanted to prove him wrong. I wanted to say otherwise but in all honesty? I hadn't. Even if the reasons had been noble he had still chosen to abandon me here. "No, but maybe we could try to be friends."

He desperately looked like he wanted to say something and I was disappointed when he didn't. "You need to just forget about me," he said after a while. "I can't return your feelings."

Derek didn't wait to hear my reply. And he didn't turn around or he would've seen the tears streaming down my face. _I can't forget about you. My heart won't let me…_

Ignoring how much it hurt I went to look for Tori.

"Chloe!" At hearing someone call my name I whirled around, hopeful that it was Derek until I met Ramon's dark eyes. I paled before closing my eyes and began to give him a mental shove.

"No please I just want to talk," he said desperately. I still wanted to make him disappear but for Liam's sake I'd give him the benefit of the doubt. "Fine," I snapped. "But anything fishy and you're going poof."

He nodded earnestly. "Please just hear me out. First of all I wanted to say I'm sorry for attacking you guys. You have no idea how lost Liam and I were. My sister meant everything to me and in my grief I forgot that I had Liam. It was selfish of me to think that I was alone in this or was the only one hurting. Tell him that for me, will you?"

I gave him a weary glance before nodding. "Ok, I'll make sure I'll tell him." Ramon grinned. "Thank you. And please get him back on track to the person he used to be before we started hunting human's." With that said he disappeared.

I shook my head. Lately ghosts have been driving me crazy but that was refreshing from my more recent events, even if it had been Ramon. Walking up to our spot in the courtyard I froze in my tracks, eyes wide.

Tori was currently straddling Liam's waist, her hands in his hair as he kissed her passionately. It was when his hands began going up her shirt when I cleared my throat to get their attention, averting my eyes.

They pulled apart and Tori glanced at me wide-eyed before turning her eyes back to Liam. Scowling, she hastily got off his lap and shoved him off of her. "Get your filthy paws off me." She then muttered something about needing to wash the taste of dog food out of her mouth before excusing herself.

I gave Liam an amused look. "So, I guess you got through to her?"

He grinned. "Honestly I don't know what I did. I just asked to walk with her like I do every day and instead of shooting me down next thing I know she's all over me." If it was even possible his smile got even bigger. "I'm crazy for her, that's for sure."

I laughed and noticed how happy he looked. It occurred to me then that Tori and Liam would be really good for each other. Suddenly remembering Ramon's message I sat beside him.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I need you to believe me on this one, ok?" I immediately had his full attention. "Do you trust me on this one?"

He didn't even hesitate before saying 'yes', his eyes still focused on me. "I saw Ramon," I said quietly.

Liam looked at me confused for a moment before it suddenly dawned on him. "You mean…his ghost?"

I nodded. "He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry. That he was so caught up in Lena's death that he didn't realize he wasn't the only one hurting. He had forgotten that he hadn't lost you. He asked me to tell you that for him." I looked down, embarrassed when Liam's fingers lightly lifted my chin up so that I'd look at him.

"I believe you," he said before grinning. "Thank you Chloe." Before I knew what was happening he pulled me to him in a friendly embrace. I stood still, surprised before wrapping my arms around him. Pulling away he gave me a devilish look before swinging me around and then pulling me to his chest again, making my laugh. He pressed a light kiss to my cheek. "You are a special girl. I want you to know that."

I blushed at his praise and we headed off to find Tori. Little did I know that if I had looked behind me, I would've seen two emerald green eyes staring at me and Liam's retreating figures, wide with complete and utter shock.


	20. Chapter 20

**I wasn't planning on finishing this chapter until Monday but then I realized we have hit the ****100 review mark**** for this story! :D I can barely contain my excitement on how amazing you guys are. To say thank you, here's the next chapter just for you guys!**

* * *

I didn't try to summon Liz anymore after the last incident. My powers worked here and ghosts could obviously reach me; Ramon was proof of that so I just had to trust Liz. She wouldn't take a vacation in Hawaii at this point if she knew I was in danger. Liz, however, wasn't the only one that was missing.  
"So you haven't seen any sign of Derek?"

Liam had been kind enough to let me know that despite his dislike for Derek, it had been unusual to not see him around. "I'm afraid not. All the other werewolves are wondering where the hell he is."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Why does everything have to be dramatic with you two? He probably got sent out on another mission; most likely to scout out the safe haven since he's obviously wrapped around their little finger." She then glared at Liam. "Become more comfortable."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry princess, but this is all muscle. You want to sit in my lap I'm all for it, but I ain't squishy."

I stayed quiet. Tori was probably right and I was just worrying over nothing. _"You just need to forget about me. I can't return you feelings…." _His words began running through my head and I laid my head in my arms, dismayed. Would I ever be able to forget about him?

"Chloe!"

My head shot up and I blinked. "Liz?"

"This is no time to be sitting around!" She fumed. "We have work to do."

She grabbed my arm and began pulling me. "Liz, where have you been? What's going on? It's been almost two weeks-" Liam and Tori were still staring at me. Liam, a confused look on his face until Tori elbowed him. "She hasn't lost it, dog brain. She talks to ghosts remember?"

By now Liz was frantic. "Chloe, we have to get to Derek _now_." I froze. "What?"

Liz slapped her own forehead before groaning and taking a seat. "We don't have much time so I'm only going to say this once." Her gaze flickered over to Tori. "Translate later. I have been watching over everything since you've been here. At first I thought the first thing the Edison Group would do was go to the safe haven, but that's when things began to not add up." She stared at me intently. "Chloe, what I'm trying to say is that they don't know where it is."

I shook my head. "Of course they do, Derek gave it up. He-"

"Is currently strapped to a metal table being tortured for information on the location," she interrupted. "That's why we need to hurry. "Derek gave them the wrong location and now that they know he's a traitor they're trying to torture it out of him. They're going to end up killing him tonight and then they're coming after you."

My eyes widened. My emotions were running and nothing was adding up. Could it be possible? Had he just been trying to protect me this entire time? I jumped up. "Liz, I need you to take me to him."

* * *

I finally caught Liam and Tori up with what was going on and we all sprang into action. Thankfully the sun was setting so that meant less security inside. First thing was to find my Aunt Lauren. After telling her the details she thankfully had enough clearance to find out where Derek was located. Liz was scouting for guards and any they did find, Liam quickly took care of them. I followed my aunt hastily as she used her key card to unlock a door far back in the medical room, one that I had never seen before.

My thoughts were running wild. Had Derek really had feelings for me? Had he been lying this entire time? What was real and what wasn't? I was now more confused than ever but I wouldn't find out anything until I talked to him. I'd decide what to do with the information afterward.

As soon as I saw Derek my heart broke. He was strapped to a vertical metal table, his wrists and ankles bound by chains and I immediately ran to him. Bruises covered his entire body and he was bleeding profusely.

At hearing us approach he opened his eyes weakly. "Chloe?" His voice was hoarse and barely audible.

I gently held his hand in mine as my aunt began unlocking his chains. "I'm here Derek. We've come to get you out of here." I had to fight the tears at seeing him like this. Sure, I was mad but even he didn't deserve this, especially not because of me.

Aunt Lauren finished unlocking the chains and he fell forward. My aunt and I did our best to steady him and he groaned before forcing himself to a standing position. Hooking both of his arms over our shoulders we began slowly walking him towards the exit.

"I'm…sorry," he humbled quietly. "I have to…to explain-"

"Shhh," I hadn't even realized I had been crying until I began blinking away the tears. "We can talk later. All that matters right now is getting out of here."

He nodded incoherently. "Right…later …sounds good." Suddenly he fell forward and it took all of her strength to stand him back up. However, soon he fell forward again and grimaced in pain. His muscles began to quiver and my eyes widened.

* * *

Tori and Liam caught up and they watched looked at Derek. "What's happening?" she asked frantically.

Liam gave him a sympathetic look. "He's changing. We need to get moving _now." _Derek fell to his knees and began to shake vigorously before turning away and vomiting all over the floor.

"We need to split up," I said firmly. I could tell by my aunt Lauren's sharp intake of breath that she wasn't fond of the idea.

"You are not going anywhere without-"

"This isn't the time," I snapped. "You, Tori and Liam go on ahead and clear the way for us. Liz can stay with us so she can help scout the area if we run into trouble. We'll meet up with you guys later." My eyes softened. "I'll be fine."

She nodded in determination and let Liam and Tori pull her away. I kneeled down beside Derek and rubbed his back in gentle motions. We were going to get through this. Like hell I was going to let either one of us die before I found out what was really going on.

Liz appeared beside me. "Chloe, he better hurry it up because we're running out of time. She threw out her hand and locked the door that led to our hallway.

"Open up, we know you're in there!" A guard yelled. They began to bang against the door and Liz and I worked on shoving whatever we could find in front of the door. As soon as a werewolf came we'd be done for.

Changing was painful for him before, but I don't know what they had done to him back there. He was bleeding and every movement he made caused him pain. I couldn't imagine the pain he must be feeling changing after what they had just done to him.

A few more minutes passed before a low growl came from behind me. Turning around I was relieved to find that he had fully transformed. "Can you go on?" I asked quietly.

He stood up on shaking legs and gave me a look that clearly said he didn't really have a choice. I noted thankfully that though he was weak his injuries seemed to have healed during the change. We ran in the opposite direction, following Liz as she scouted the area for the least amount of guards. Soon the door was broken down and I could hear them closing in fast behind us.

Derek stopped and waited. Before I could ask him what he was doing he lunged at a guard, efficiently ripping the gun out of his hand, emptying out the bullets and throwing it across the floor where it shattered. My eyes hardened. It was obvious they believed our time here had expired.

We rounded the corner when suddenly we stopped to a dead halt. In front of us was Dr. Davidoff and he was holding a gun aimed at me. A tall woman with a thin face was by his side.

Liz calmly walked over to Dr. Davidoff, ready to take the gun from his hands when suddenly she was frozen into place.

The woman beside Dr. Davidoff smirked. "Surrender or I'll have your little ghost friend here banished from this world forever and sent into the pits of hell."

Dr. Davidoff took in my bewildered expression and laughed. "I have no need for you anymore Chloe. I have found another necromancer who is quite willing to help in our project. She may not be as powerful as you by herself but once we finished some tests she will easily outmatch any necromancer in power." His eyes narrowed. "And that includes you, you troublesome little bitch."

"You're the troublesome bitch, Davidoff." A shot rang out and we all turned around to see my aunt Lauren holding a gun. The woman slumped to the ground, her own gun held in place and I immediately knew what to do. Gathering my energy, I focused on controlling my powers. The dead woman's eyes snapped open and glared at me with full force.

"Shoot him," I demanded. Vulgar and hate filled her eyes but she did as I obeyed and Davidoff fell to the floor, dead. Once I released her spirit I ran to my aunt.

"Chloe, baby are you alright?"

I nodded. "Where are the others?"

"They're at the exit waiting for us, come on."

With Davidoff and that woman out of the way, Liam and Tori had efficiently cleared the way for us.

"It's about time you guys got here." Tori shouted. "We're going to need all the help we can get. Stinking dogs are all over the place outside."

Both Liam and Derek shot her an annoyed look and Liz whistled to get their attention.

Despite the situation I laughed. "Uh… Liz?"

She grinned. "I know but I've just always wanted to do that and the timing was right. It got your attention though, right?"

The moment was broken when we saw just about every werewolf that worked for the Edison Group outside the door waiting for us. Twelve large forms hovered in the courtyard, their fur hackled and muzzles twisted in a snarl.

Derek immediately stood in front of me, Liam doing the same with Tori. "Well now what," Tori stated. "There's twelve of them and five of us."

I could see Derek racking his brain for a plan, trying to figure out some way out of this where we would all survive.

Suddenly shots rang out and six heavy armored vehicles broke through the gates. A car swung in front of us and the door opened to reveal Simon's toothy grin. "Anyone need a ride?"

I stared at him incredulously. How in the world…? He ushered us inside.  
"I can explain later. For now…." He stopped and groaned. "Great Derek, now we have to pull down the back seats. You better not get dog hair-"

"Oh shut it and move over," Tori hissed. We all moved in beside her and Derek stared at me a moment and before I could understand what that look meant he turned and ran off, a few of the wolves following after him.

"Derek!" I shouted. I opened the car door when the driver gripped my shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Right now we have to get out of here."

Liam cursed under his breath before ripping his shirt off and throwing it at Tori. "Hold this and no matter what _stay _in this car." She opened her mouth to reply when he grabbed her and kissed her passionately before shutting the door and taking off after Derek.

Simon grinned. "Looks like we finally found a way to shut her up.

Ignoring him, she just clutched Liam's shirt against her. She'd never admit it but the worry was clearly evident on her face.

The Driver flashed us an encouraging smile. "My name's Kit, by the way and I'll be escorting you guys this evening. Simon and Derek are my boys."

He smiled at the rest of us but when his eyes landed on me I began to grow self-conscious.

"Now let's get out of here." I couldn't agree more with Kit's statement at seeing how the other cars were beginning to take damage as they protected us from the onslaught from the wolves.

The car spun around and Tori did her best to cast spells from within the car whenever a wolf would try to attack.

The car lurched slightly to the side as a werewolf slammed itself against the car. I realized then what they were trying to do.

"Damn," Kit muttered before grabbing the wheel and spinning it in the opposite direction.

"They're trying to tip us!" My aunt who had been quiet this entire time began screaming frantically that we were all going to die and everyone looked at me, as if silently pleading that they could throw her out. A part of me agreed with them and I still hadn't forgiven her for betraying-

My thoughts came to a sudden halt as the window shattered beside me and I felt powerful jaws grab my shirt. I found myself being yanked out of the car and I fell hard on my back. Having the wind knocked out of me I gasped in air and saw a large wolf hovering over me. Seeing those familiar eyes I immediately recognized it as the guy who had struck me at Lyle house and I shriveled back in fear.

Two wolves tackled the one hovering above me and recognizing Liam and Derek I felt complete and utter relief rush through me. I don't know how they had found me so quickly but I wasn't about to complain. Derek whined and I realized for the first time that my arm was bleeding heavily.

I gave him a sheepish smile. "I must have cut it on the glass. I'm fine." I could already feel myself growing dizzy but I wasn't about to let him know that.

Derek and Liam surrounded me for protection until the armored car turned back around and picked me up. Almost immediately my Aunt Lauren began demanding for the vehicles emergency kit and began tending to my arm. I was losing a lot of blood and the last thing I remembered was Kit saying we were almost to the base and that we'd all be just fine.


	21. Chapter 21 (The End)

**Wow, I definitely posted the wrong chapter. SORRY GUYS! Anyway here is the final chapter for this story. If you guys have any questions about this story please let me know. Also, if you want me to respond to one of your posts message me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can :D I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing this. As of right now I don't have any other stories planned. If anyone has an idea where I could further this story or ideas for a completely different one message me. You guys have been the best reviews ever and have made my first fanfic a great experience. You guys are awesome! **

* * *

"When the hell is she going to wake up already? First Derek, then Liam… I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots."  
Groaning, I opened my eyes to find Tori sitting beside my bed. "Oh thank God. I didn't know how long I was going to be stuck with this loser."

Propping myself up I looked to see that my right arm was bandaged. Simon grabbed my hand. "Hey, you alright?"

Tori huffed. "Of course she's fine; don't be stupid."

Simon glared at her. "You have a pretty crappy way of showing you care about people."

She huffed. "I can't believe we're related. You obviously got the low end in the brain department."

I blinked. Wait…what? "You guys are related?"

Simon grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, dad dropped the beans on us this morning. Apparently we're half siblings. Her mom stole his…uh…"

Tori stood up and threw her hands in the air. "Sperm you idiot. She stole his sperm so that I would behalf witch and half sorcerer."

"I was going to say it!" Simon shouted. Soon they erupted into another argument and I couldn't contain my amusement.

"Wait, you said this morning. What time is it? How long have I been asleep? Where are-" Simon prevented any further of my questions by placing his hand over my mouth.

He grinned. "I know you have a lot of questions but you just woke up." The truth was I did have a lot of questions, but the fact that Derek wasn't here beside me really worried me. Wasn't he back yet?

Simon must have seen the question in my eyes because his expression turned serious. "They haven't made it back yet."

My eyes widened. "What-" his hand came back over my mouth.

He gave me a disapproving look. "As I was _saying_, they haven't come back yet but dad said that's most likely due to the fact that they don't want to lead the other werewolves to this place. They're probably waiting it out, so I wouldn't worry quite just yet."

_This place…_ I sat back in awe. We had made it. After everything we had made it and I grinned at Tori. "Does that mean you're going to abandon us for more popular people?"

"Well seeing as my boyfriend is one of you lame-o's then I guess I'll just have to suffer."

I raised my eyebrow. "Boyfriend? I didn't realize you guys had made it official." She blushed and her eyes got all big as she realized her mistake. "I…I…oh shut the hell up, Chloe. Tell him I said that and you're dead, got it?" She whipped around to face Simon. "And I can quickly arrange being an only child again if you so much as make a peep about it." With that she walked out of the cabin whereas Simon and I burst out into laughter.

* * *

I looked around in wonder at my surroundings. It looked like a giant camping ground inside the national park.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Simon asked. Tori had gone with Kit to help my aunt Lauren get situated in her new position at the clinic. I was really happy for Tori that she had found her father. She had only mentioned her mother once and had never brought it up again so I never pressed her.

I turned to see Simon giving me a strange look and it dawned on me that I had never answered his question. "Oops, sorry yeah I really like it here."

He slapped the back of my head playfully. "Why am I taking you on this tour again?"

I pretended to think it over. "Because you love me?"

He raised his eyebrow. "We had one date and one hell of a make out, but I think it's a little too soon for love." Remembering his _plan_ a heated blush rose on my cheeks.

Hearing him laughing I punched him in the shoulder. "Oh shut up."

His eyes were filled with amusement but thankfully he let the subject drop. "Anyway this place has a hidden barrier around it so nobody can see this place. The witch that originally placed it grew old with old age so that's when my dad took over. He accidentally stumbled inside and before they could erase his memory they found he was a supernatural and questioned him. Seeing that he was good he got to stay and soon advanced up."

We began walking over a bridge and I paused a moment to lean over the edge, resting my arms on the rails as I looked down into the stream below. "What about you and Derek? I don't exactly know much about your situation but why didn't Kit try to find you guys?"

Simon walked over beside me. "He did. Every chance he got he was out looking for us to bring us here and when he was at the base he tried locator spells. The reason he couldn't find us is because the Edison Group had us but he never stopped trying."

"How did you find us anyway?"

Simon motioned me to follow him and we headed back the way we came. "After Derek explained to me what the hell was going on he gave me the location and told me to get help on getting you and Tori out of there."

"What about him?"

Simon gave me a gentle smile. "When he gets here he will explain everything."

I closed my eyes and enjoyed feeling the light breeze brush against my skin. It was beautiful here but despite everything I still wished Derek was standing here beside me instead of Simon. To feel his arms wrap around me and….

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. There was no use bringing him up. It would only cause the pain to come flooding back in.

"Chloe?" Simon asked hesitantly. "What is it?" When I didn't respond Simon turned me to face him. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

I nodded glumly. "I'm worried about Derek." I paused and Simon stayed quiet as he waited patiently for me to continue. "But I'm still mad at him though."

Simon placed a hand on my shoulder in understanding. "Chloe, I bet you're confused, hurt and angry all at the same time but trust me when I say this. Derek definitely has feelings for you."

I gave him an appreciative smile but I didn't tell him what I was really thinking. I wished with all my heart that Derek would come back safely. However, I didn't know if I'd ever be able to fully trust him with my heart again.

Simon and I had just gotten back when suddenly a large group of people were standing outside. Seeing Kit we quickly ran over to him.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"We had sent out scouts to look for the boys and it looks like they've come back. I pushed through the crowd eagerly to see four men heading back. Behind them was a very _naked _Liam. As he headed towards us I immediately averted my eyes and blushed. Just because he was used to walking around naked didn't mean I wanted to see it!

"Liam!" Tori ran through the crowd and immediately ran into his arms and kissed him. I could tell by his dumbfounded look that he had _not_ been expecting that but held her tightly.

Realizing that he was naked she pushed away from him. "Get off me and for god sakes put on some clothes!" She was blushing like crazy and Liam gave her a cocky grin.

"You like what you see? Because it's all yours baby."

She smacked him and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

My aunt Lauren handed him a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, which we were all grateful for. After the crows quieted down we followed them into the clinic as my aunt tended to his wounds.

I gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad that you're alright. I really appreciate what you did back there."

He grinned. "I'd do it again in a heart-beat." Soon though, he frowned. "I'm sorry about your arm. After we pulled that wolf off of you I lost track of Derek. I was out there looking for him once I made sure the other werewolves weren't following me when these group of men showed up wanting to take me to this village. I agreed thinking maybe they'd found him first and he was already here."

My throat tightened and his eyes softened. "But I guess I just found my answer." He jumped off the exam table, his eyes set in determination.

"Young man you get back on this table _now_," my aunt demanded.

"I'll be back once I find him." At this point Liam was already outside, five men on each arm trying to hold him back but he wasn't budging. He was getting closer and closer to the barrier's edge when Tori held out her hand.

At seeing the binding spell he whirled around and growled. "Tori let me the hell go. I'm the only one able to find him!"

I was torn but at seeing the extent of Liam's injuries I made my decision. "She's right, Liam. Just go back inside and let my aunt help you."

"But-"

I put my hand up and cut him off. "Derek's fine. He's probably just tying up some lose ends. He knows where this place is." My eyes softened. "Just please take care of yourself first. Once you heal completely you can go out and look for him. I can't…I can't lose both of you." My voice cracked and I could feel tears began to form in my eyes.

Tori released her binding spell, her tears mirroring my own and Liam held me to him. "Shh, it's ok Chloe he's going to be fine. I'm fine, ok?" Getting ahold of myself I gave him an appreciative smile before stepping away.

Tori gently held Liam's hand. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't know what else to do."

He nodded before leaning down and gently kissing her. "That just means you get to make it up to me later."

* * *

Simon had offered to show me more of this place but I nicely told him that I needed time alone. Now back at the bridge I leaned against a wooden beam and pulled my legs up to my chest. I could see the stream through the wooden beams across from me and closed my eyes and let my tears fall where no one could see me. I needed this time to wallow in self-pity so that I could pretend like everything was ok when I got back.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Wiping away my tears I forced a smile.

"Hey Liz, I was wondering where you'd gone off too."

She smiled. "I just got back from making sure the other werewolves didn't find this place. You never did answer my question."

"I'm fine Liz I just wanted some fresh air." She must have sensed that I wanted to be alone because she winked.

"Ok, then I'm going to check around. If you're not back in an hour I'm dragging your butt back and will force you to tell me what's wrong."

I raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

She grinned. "I don't know aren't ghosts supposed to haunt you or something?"

We both erupted into laughter and I waved before she disappeared. Liz always had a knack for being there when I needed her but also knew when to give me space. I loved her for it.

Hearing rusting branches to my right I squinted and peered through the trees. Seeing a fox chasing a rabbit I sighed in disappointment, immediately feeling stupid. What had I been expecting? That Derek would just walk right out into…the…clearing?

I jumped up, wondering again if my eyes were playing tricks on me. Derek was walking towards me, clad only in jeans and I jumped up. I ran to the end of the bridge and stopped a few feet away from him.

He leaned against a tree, his arms folded and head bowed down deep in thought. "How's your arm?" He asked gruffly.

I looked down at my arm. Honestly I had forgotten all about it. "My aunt went a little crazy with the bandaging so it looks a lot worse than it is."

Derek nodded. "I've been thinking about how to go about this all day," he said quietly. "But no excuse or explanation I come up with seems good enough." He looked up and I could see the utter remorse in those emerald green depths. He wasn't holding any of his emotions back and I felt my heartbeat quicken. I was so glad to see him but I had to stop myself. I couldn't just rush into his arms and all be forgiven. I needed to know the truth.

"Will you be honest," I asked quietly. "Because so far I don't know what about you is real and what's not." I looked over his appearance and was thankful he barely had any injuries.

"Let me start from the beginning. I grew up in the Edison Group as an experiment. I never knew my real parents and I was the only werewolf to survive their genetic enhancement. Simon and his dad, Kit found me and took me in. Kit used to work for the Edison Group before he backed out and took us into hiding. It was years of being on the run but soon they found us. We all got separated and my dad was the only one to get away."

He paused and I waited for him to continue. "They promised me that if I worked for them they would leave Simon alone. He wasn't a powerful sorcerer and they had no use for him. If I refused they'd kill him." Derek's jaw tightened.

"So I worked with them for about five years before they told me to find a necromancer named Chloe Saunders. It was easy to find you. I had actually been following you around before I took you in. You had... fascinated me. Talking to someone I could never see and never getting close to anyone at school. I had followed you when those girls attacked you and I had the sudden urge to protect you. You had seemed like such a sweet person."

He laughed dryly. "If only I knew how sweet of a person you actually were. Next thing I knew I was assigned to get close to you."

I flinched and he grimaced before looking away. "I wasn't…supposed to get as close as we did. That's wasn't part of the plan. I just needed to gain your trust to find out the location. Then my brother was safe. But soon we grew closer and I began to realize what an amazing person you are. You stayed by my side during a change, always believed in me, shed tears for me… all for a werewolf. You were becoming my best friend and that wasn't part of the plan."

My heart clenched and I had to fight the tears that began to brim my eyes. So after everything…he hadn't held any feelings for me besides friendship? I mentally berated myself. _Of course not Chloe what did you expect?_

"I think I've heard enough." I turned to walk away when he suddenly appeared in front of me; his hand gently grabbed my wrist. "And then I kissed you. I didn't know why I had done it."

I fought against his grip but he only pulled me closer to him, his eyes boring down mine with such seriousness I had to look away.

"But then seeing you and Simon..." He closed his eyes as if in pain. "It was like a slap in the face. I had never before been so angry and all my pent up feelings came rushing back. Everything I had done to convince myself that you weren't growing close to me vanished and I was finally able to myself the truth. I had been falling for you Chloe and it was scaring the shit out of me."

I stopped struggling and I stared at him, eyes wide. Had he just… I had to fight the onslaught of emotions running through me. "You still chose Simon over me." I looked away, ashamed. "That sounds horrible out loud but that's how I feel. I want you to choose family every time but you left me and Tori in there to die. So forgive me, but I'm having a hard time believing that you held any feelings for me." My eyes hardened. "Instead of trusting in me that the Edison Group wouldn't find us here… instead of working out a solution together you still gave us up."

Derek gently brushed my steam of tears away with his thumb. How long had I been crying? "After we kissed I removed the tracking device they had on me and placed it onto a fox. Even when you had told me the location I never gave it to them."

I stared at him, eyes wide and my heart wanting nothing more than to believe him. "God Chloe, that time when you and Simon…I had never been so angry. I had to focus all my energy on trying not to kiss you senseless and tell you that you were mine; that I didn't even sense that the Edison Group had found us. Next thing I know they were taking you and Tori and framing me for not calling in the location."

He gently pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me, being mindful of my arm. "I wanted so badly to tell you that everything between us was real." He closed his eyes tightly. "I wanted so desperately to respond when you told me you loved me." He gently stroked my face. "To tell you that I loved you too," but I couldn't let them get suspicious."

More tears began to fall. "Derek," I choked out.

His eyes softened. "But they had known all along so everything I did to hurt you was for no reason and I will never forgive myself for that. All I can say is that after everything I did to hurt you, I can tell you honestly that I am sorry and that I never gave them the location." He looked at me sadly. "I just wished I hadn't been so stupid and had told you all of this much sooner. Maybe if I had I wouldn't have lost you and it wouldn't have been too late. I hope Liam makes you happy, Chloe."

I gave him a confused look. "Liam? Derek, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You don't have to hide it. I saw you guys together. He kissed you and you guys were embracing each other. I'm smart enough to put two and two together."

I gave him a wary look. Maybe all his injuries he sustained were internal and messing with his brain? "Well obviously not smart enough because he actually as a thing going on with Tori right now."

Derek stared at me a moment. "What? You mean..?"  
I gave him an amused look. "Not so good detective skills there buddy." A number of emotions flashed through his eyes and grinning I leaned up and grabbed his neck before pulling him down. Our lips met and his eyes were wide with shock before he closed them and pulled me closer. Just as I began to deepen the kiss he pulled away.

At seeing my hurt expression his eyes widened with realization and he waved his hands frantically. "No, it's not like that! I want to kiss you it's just…" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You and Simon… I think he really likes you and…"

I burst out laughing. "It was an act. Simon had the idea to get you jealous so I just played along. He thought it was a good way to get you to admit you had feelings for me."

He glared playfully at me. "It was all an act, huh?" Seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes I made a run for it. Before long I was tackled to the ground, Derek flipping us so that he took the brunt of the fall. Sitting us up, I straddled his lap and held onto his shoulders, his hands on either side of my waist.

Derek's eyes softened. "I know it will take a while but I hope you can forgive me. I promise from this day forward that I will never hurt you again. I will spend every day making it up to you and who you can trust me. I love you, Chloe. I think after everything we deserve our happy ending."

My heart fluttered and I touched his cheek. "We will take it one day at a time. I love you too, Derek. I think I might always have." Needing no further encouragement he bent down and pressed his lips softly to mine. The kiss started out slow but quickly grew in passion. My hands ran through his hair as his wondered to the back of my neck, bringing me closer. He groaned as I opened my mouth, letting him explore my mouth when-

"Eww gross. It hasn't even been a day and they're already at it." We broke apart to see Tori, Simon, Liam, Kit and my aunt staring at us with mixed expressions.

Aunt Lauren gave me a disapproving look and I turned red at realizing they had just caught us making out. The fact that Derek was shirtless did _not_ help our situation either.

Kit cleared his throat. "Well, it seems Simon wasn't kidding when he told me you were finally interested in someone." He gave me an amused look. "She's a special girl."

Derek's eyes widened. "Dad? Jumping up, he helped me to his feet before his dad enveloped him in a hug."

Kit laughed. "It's good to see you too son. Now how about we have your lovely friend over for dinner? Tori, you're welcome to bring Liam."

Simon groaned. "Gross! Dad I don't want to be surrounded by people making out!"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Please, like I didn't see you getting it on with that red head witch that you're so smitten with."

We all laughed and Derek grinned before taking my hand in his. I couldn't get enough of Derek and I loved him with my entire being. He knew me better than anyone and I knew he'd meant it when he said he'd spend every day making it up to me. I could hardly wait to begin our life together surrounded by our closest family and friends.

My name is Chloe Saunders and I'm not your normal average girl. I can talk to ghosts, have a werewolf for a boyfriend and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**THE END **


End file.
